Throbbing Pulse
by eveofthefrozen
Summary: It’s harder than you’d think to give up your family, your friends, your life to be a new person; all of the strings that held you to your life had been snipped except this one, steel thread, holding your feet on the ground.
1. Parker

Parker Blackwell

Prologue

It's harder than you'd think to give up your family, your friends, your life to be a new person; all of the strings that held you to your life had been snipped except this one, steel thread, holding your feet on the ground and keeping your mind on the right frequency, keeping your hold on sanity.

She was the one that kept me here, she was my lifeline



**Misguided Ghosts- Paramore**

And run.  
From them, from them,  
With no direction.  
We'll run from them, from them,  
with no conviction

My pulse throbbed in my ears, as an incredibly annoying back ground noise behind the roar of my head phones; I pushed on breathing hard, beads of sweat beginning to break out over my forehead. The sweltering July sun beat down on the back of my head and neck, scorching my skin. My legs felt as if they were on fire, smouldering away like the gigantic candles that my mum likes to have around her bath, my arms didn't feel much better. I slowed my sprint to a brisk jog and steadied my breathing, after a few seconds when my breathing pace was beginning to slow and the sound of my pulse quietened. I threw a casual look over my shoulder to check that I wasn't completely last, luckily I wasn't, quite a large group of girls were running along a few yards behind me, the girl in front, my friend Natalie, looked up at the same time as I turned and flashed me a grimace, Natalie's mouse brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail but several of her layers had escaped and fell around her rounded face, framing it subtly. She'd scraped back her fringe and ditched her glasses, leaving her face looking surprisingly bare, but still as cute as ever, dimples at her cheeks and not even the slightest trace of suitcases under her big blue eyes; adorable. I grinned back at her and turned back around, I clenched my fists making the sinews in my hands jut out and then I started running again, surprising myself that I actually liked the way it felt as I ran ahead, streaming past the rest of my class, the power of my legs pumping hard beneath me as I ran, it felt as if I could kick off of the ground and fly away.

I changed faster than usual and spent absolutely no time at all fixing my hair in the mirror and bolted through the changing room doors out into the foyer, the receptionist Mrs Wright looked up as I made my way over to the automatic doors and smiled, I flashed a quick one back at her and started walking faster; out of the doors, across the parking lot, desperate to get to my Volkswagen polo before the rain started, as I approached my car I saw a dark figure leaning against the hood, I walked slower and looked the figure up and down, searching for his face, it was only when I was two cars away that I recognised the figure, it was my best friend Damien, he was reading the manual to his own car, a brand new Peugeot 207, and muttering the lines to some random song as he read. I breathed out and relaxed, quickening my pace back to my normal short-and-swift shuffle,

"Hi." I said unlocking the car door, I threw my bag onto the back seat and turned back around to face him, "What're you doing here? I thought you had to stay behind today to finish some chemistry assignment in the library?" He looked up from his manual,

"Hi Park," he slammed my body up against his in a giant bear hug, knocking the breath out of me, I hugged him back then gasped,

"Can't-breathe-Damien." He put me down and grinned sheepishly through his rough laughter, his grin spread all the way up to his eyes which were lit brighter than the sun, "Anyway, the assignment?" I prompted,

"Oh, yeah. I finished the assignment at lunch, after I saw you coming out of biology; I was on my way to see Prof D." I nodded, and flinched as a drop of rain landed, plop, on my nose, that set Damien off laughing again as he opened the driver side door pushed me in, "Come on, you'd better go home, I'll drop by later, as soon as I've finished my homework." He shut the door and waggled his fingers at me, I waved back and watched his retreating figure; I sighed and turned my key in the ignition, the rumble of the engine purring softly comforted me as I pulled out.

I kicked the door shut behind me and turned to lock it, I struggled with the bolt a little but eventually I yanked it over and yelled 'hello' up the staircase, I hooked my school bag over the end of the banister and flipped it open, the contents of my bag was little, French coursework, English book reports... the usual, I heaved a heavy sigh and pulled out my latest book assignment, 'Emma' by Jane Austen, recently we've been forced to endure a countless number of classics and this was the latest. I hugged it to my chest and walked into the kitchen, I put Emma down on the breakfast bar and searched through the cupboards, pulling out a Twix and a bottle of fizzy lime water, I sat on one of the stool and took a bite out of my Twix and a sip of my water and opened my book to its marked place.

Our kitchen is pretty standard, breakfast bar, cushioned flooring, tiled walls, double kitchen sink, fridge-freezer tucked in the corner, gas oven and hob squeezed in next to it. It's not the biggest or the flashiest kitchen, but I like it, it's kind of cosy in its own way. A couple of moments later, well thats how long it felt anyway, my mum wandered into the kitchen, I had a start when I saw her reflection in the toaster, she was wearing a face pack, a bright green face pack may I point out, and she had her short hair piled up in a towel, she caught my expression from the corner of her eye and turned to look at me, she wafted another one of her designer face mask sachets in my face and raised her eyebrows when I shrank away from her shaking my head fiercely,

"You know I'm much of a face mask girl." I pointed out, gulping down the rest of my drink, "Tea?" I offered going over to the sink,

"Yes please. Honestly Parker, you'll be the death of me."I ignored her and dropped a tea bag into a mug and flicked the switch on the kettle, "I've got to book you in for a hair cut sweetheart." I tucked a strand of my hair that had fell around my face behind my ear and bit my lip,

"No." I said through my teeth and breezed past handing her a cup of steaming tea on my way back to the breakfast bar to carry on reading Emma, "I like it long mum." She frowned at me, her eyebrows nearly meeting in the middle,

"Ok then darling, it does look nice long, but I wish you'd do something with it, I can't stand those silly curls, you look like you've just stepped out of 'medieval weekly', why don't you ever use those straighteners I bought you at Christmas? Wait, I have a great idea, we could dye your hair honey gold and have that funny treatment done to keep it straight all the time..." I blanked her and buried my face in the sleeve of my t-shirt to hide my blush; I have this thing that every time I get angry my cheeks heat up like a giant inferno and reveal all of my secrets to everyone, just my luck!

It didn't take me long to finish my homework, I'm quite good at science, especially biology, it's my favourite science of the three; when I'd done I washed the dishes and started slicing onions for dinner, (I decided to make spaghetti bolognaise as it's my favourite; and mum doesn't seem to mind it _too _much) when the doorbell rang I swept the skin of the onion into the bin and rinsed my hands quickly under the cold tap, I managed somehow to cover my front in water, sighing I dabbed at myself and wrenched open the front door, struggling yet again with the bolt on the door, Damien was leaning against the porch wall studying the wooden floor, his head snapped up when he heard me opening the door, I smiled as a reflex and walked out onto the porch to meet him, he- unlike me- had changed out of his black school trousers, white shirt and red and gold striped tie into jeans and a light grey v-neck jumper with trainers. His black hair was carefully gelled out of its usual mop, he look nice I realized.

"Nice." He gestured towards my school uniform, he pointed back at himself, "I didn't realise it was a special occasion?" I grimaced and shoved him through the front door,

"Very funny." I muttered under my breath, "Some of us have actually been busy this afternoon." He didn't hear me, or he just ignored the comment, he flopped down onto the sofa and helped himself to a fistful of Doritos from the open packet on the coffee table, "Back in a minute, make yourself at home." I started out of the door and heard him call after me,

"Can't I join you?"

"No, I'm getting changed."

"Yeah, I know."


	2. Damien's Poem

Damien

Dear **Parker,**

Is it your **hair**, your **heart**, your **music**, your face?  
Or is it the way you **squeeze** me in your **warm** embrace.

It might have been that time you **bought** me winter gloves,  
That could be when I first really fell in love.

And what about when you asked me to **a Barbecue** that one time?  
It's like all my **sadness **finally turned into light and all was fine.

You always make me **laugh, dear.** I'd go with you to mars.  
I feel like we're **dancing in a refrigerator **and playing in the stars.


	3. Doritos and the alien

Damien

**Paramore- Turn it off**

**I scraped my knees when I was praying  
And found a demon in my safest haven, seems like  
It's getting harder to believe in anything  
And just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts**

Be safe....

The thought drifted into my mind as I heard her tinkly laugh disappear up the stairs, I sighed, why does she even laugh? It wasn't even that funny! I jumped up off the sofa and trudged into her kitchen, my eyes caught on a flimsy packet that was on the breakfast bar, I picked it up in my gigantic hand and scanned the cover quickly. A face mask packet. I guessed Park's mum was pushing girlie mush on her again, as if she needed it! I couldn't imagine her dolled up in a face full of makeup; the thought of those _gorgeous _blue eyes covered in eyeliner made me shudder. Though part of it was a good kind of shudder. Shrugging I dropped the packet back onto the granite and yanked the fridge open, I stuck my head inside and spent a few minutes pretending to be engrossed in the contents while I thought...

Ok, so what exactly was going on with me? I mean I'm running a 'healthy' 108 in temperature; I've shot up five inches in the past two months and my voice has broken, I've gained a lot of muscle when I haven't done anything different than I usually do, which is a bonus I guess. Another thing is that all of a sudden I have the appetite of a gorilla, though not for banana's obviously. But this isn't your usual puberty crisis, this is _alien_.

"Hey, you after something?" I jumped and span around meeting the eyes of Parker's older brother Luke, he was glaring at me as usual.

"Oh hey Luke didn't see you there. Oh and I'm after something all right, a special something..." a little crease formed between his eyebrows when I grinned at him and winked. Ok, I'll admit it, I love teasing Luke about Parker, he was asking for it anyway. He's your typical protective older brother; I truly believe that if a single guy tried to make a move on her he'd take them out with a chain saw.

"Oh really? I wonder what that would be, wanna tell me?" I shook my head and said,

"Nah, anyway see ya around Lukey." I plastered a false smile on my face, grabbed a bag of Doritos and left him to it. On my way to the staircase, I looked in on the living room and saw Parker curled up on the sofa twiddling with a strand of her hair, I paused. She was speaking quietly into the phone, so quietly that I almost didn't catch what she was saying,

"Look, Sam. I don't want to-" She was cut off by this Sam person, while she listened anger flashed onto her features, "No, I'm not going to the dance anyway!" She drew a deep breath and continued in a more calm voice, "You should ask Natalie, I know she's dying to go with you. Bye Sam, guess I'll see you at school, bye." I grinned to myself; she'd just rejected some boy with the perfect excuse 'I'm not even going to the dance', I have no idea why that made me feel good, if it was any other guy I'd pity him, or maybe I felt this way because of the girl he asked? I shook my head, trying to knock these bizarre thoughts out of my head and flopped down on the sofa next to her. She let out a little girly squeal and then blushed beetroot,

"Hi Parks."

"Hey. Um so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could go take a walk down by the beach and stop in at Lil's, if you like, for some coffee." She tilted her head on one side and considered, half a second later she nodded and yanked on her pumps,

"Lets go!"


	4. the Beach

Parker POV

**Footprints in the sand- Leona Lewis**

You walked with me

Footprints in the sand

And helped me understand

Where I'm going

We walked along the sand our arms brushing occasionally, we didn't speak very often, I suppose we were both thinking quietly; it's not like we speak very much anyway. I looked up from my shoes and tucked a few stray strands of my hair behind my ears, only to have it blow forward again 10 seconds afterward, I gave up and pulled it back in a rubber band away from my face; and then I saw what the beach looked like that afternoon. That was the place that I liked to go to, a place where I could go and stand in the bright sunlight, a place where I could sit and listen to the waves of water crashing along the shore. There were little children walking along the sand, stopping every so often to pick up a small rock-pebble-stick- or anything else they found interesting. I could see an elderly couple walking along the sand, a goldy-yellow Labrador running happily ahead. The Smell of salt consumed me as the water splashed along the sandy shores. Warm; sandy; beautiful; refreshing...

"Who were you on the phone to earlier?" The sound of his voice in my ear broke the trance and made me jump three feet in air, I blinked my eyes and focused on his face, he was creased up laughing, his face a mask of smile lines. I looked down again automatically as he looked up and answered,

"Um, just a boy from school." I mumbled into my hoodie, my gaze flickered slightly to the right to study his face carefully, his expression was blank and uninterested, it wasn't like him; usually he was enthusiastic to hear whatever I had to say,

"Oh, cool. Who's the lucky man?" I felt my heart rate speed and my face flush red, I tried to ignore the burning in my cheeks and neck, I heard him chuckle softly, "Come on, tell me!"

"His name was Sam, and there's no lucky man Damien." I said flatly,

"Really? Then what did this Sam guy want?" He prompted me,

"He asked me to the dance." I coughed and then said quickly before he could ask, "And I said no." Genuine surprise and something that looked a lot like relief radiated from his skin as I hurried on, "And before you ask why I said no, I just don't like him; and I only sing, I _don't _dance."

"Sure you don't." He grabbed my hands in his massive palms and started to twirl me around; I tripped over my own feet, and fell head first into the sand, scraping my knees on some of the pointy rocks that stuck out through the sand, blood seeped through my jeans and onto the sand. I cursed under my breath and pulled my legs out in front of me to examine my wounds. They weren't bashed up too much; just a couple of deep cuts, but deep enough for stitches to be required, I groaned at the thought of the needle poking and pinching; ripping and tearing. At the sound of my groan Damien zipped to my side faster than a speeding bullet and started ripping the hem of my jeans up to the knee. I was grateful I'd shaved my legs that morning; he yanked the denim out of his way and flinched at what he saw. 'Ouch' he mouthed at me; I grimaced when I tried to move,

"No, stay still you silly girl." He scooped me up like I was as light as a tea bag into his arms and started jogging back to my car, he threw open the back door and laid me across the backseat. I passed him my keys and he jumped into the driver's seat and hit the gas.

We reached the hospital in record time and I was stitched up and out in less than an hour a half. Damien held my hand the entire time the stitches were being put in, even though I didn't need him to. I thought Damien felt guilty; his face was hollow except for the intense concern that cloaked his features and made me twitch. But despite the searing pain in my legs as I lay across his lap whilst I was waiting to be sewn up I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him as hard as I could,

"Told you I don't dance."


	5. PLEASE TELL ME THOSE ARE STERILISED!

REVIEW

Damien

Pain- Jimmy Eat World

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows

"_Told you I don't dance…" _

Pain is an inevitable feeling which every individual will experience at some point of their life. Pain is an energy that must be transferred, so one must realize the delicacy of one's mind, body or soul; whether emotionally, physically or spiritually, pain is a lesson that is re-taught over and over again. One must learn from it and gain knowledge no matter the amount of times they have taken the class. It can hurt, make you feel sad, make you want to cry, make you wish bad upon another, make u happy when inflicted on another, make you bleed, make you swell up, make you wish you'd never done that or said that, make you go crazy, make you angry, make you stay in the house, make you feel helpless. Pain sometimes makes you feel like there is nobody who knows or can relate to the way you feel or even understand how you feel and if they did it is nothing they can do to help you anyway because they're not you! They can't feel it.

The emotional pain hurt so bad it felt like I was dying, so emotional that I almost couldn't even lift my head and hold in the tears that still begged to roll down my face, my heart was breaking into pieces and there was nowhere to run or hide; I couldn't leave her with the nurse to be stitched up. It wasn't a matter of wanting to hide my pain from her; it was that I didn't want to show such great weakness. It felt like the darkness was creeping IN on me, like I was dead, but I couldn't still feel.

I felt warm arms slip around my waist once again and a cheek press into my shoulder, the hold tightened around my torso as Parker squeezed me as hard as she could from her awkward position on my lap, I tucked an arm around her back and kissed the top of her head, resting my cheek on top of her hair; she didn't seem to mind. A couple of seconds later she shuffled into a sitting position and smiled her perfect pouty smile at me, her eyes lit up with some secret joke she clearly was about to tell me, she smiled wider and said,

"Hey I've had worse, remember crisp packet incident? I mean only I could trip over my feet, break my arm and slice up my chest just by chasing a crisp packet!" The memory sent another bout of agony shooting through my veins, inwardly I flinched. She seemed to notice that I had stiffened and that I was gritting my teeth instead of laughing with her like I usually did whenever the subject came up and hurried on, "Anyway could you do me a favor and pass me my hoodie?" I nodded and shifted her weight ever so slightly so I could scoop down and pick up her jacket, we took it from me and started rootling around in one of its deep pockets, a couple of seconds later she pulled out her mobile and started scrolling down,

"What're you doing?" I queried, I looked over her shoulder, my breath stopped at I saw; she was texting some guy called Will:

HI WILL

I MISS U

I'M IN A&E 'GEN

DANCING WID DAMIEN

SLIPPED AND SLICED MY KNEES UP

C U L8R, CRIPPLE XOXO

I glanced up at her face as she pressed send, my favorite smile was playing about her lips, the slightest upward curve of her top lip and the slight pout of the bottom lip, I could just picture my thumb tracing the delicate-

"Were you reading over my shoulder???" The sharpness of her voice shook me out of my trance and I blinked rapidly,

"W-what? No." She raised one eyebrow at me and I sighed, defeated, "Who's this Will guy then?" She blushed beetroot and mumbled,

"Someone I went out with the other day for dinner and stuff." I swallowed the burning urge to go find this Will guy and string him up by his genitals and questioned,

"Stuff?" Even though I didn't think it was possible she got even redder,

"Yeah he took me home on the back of his motorbike." Wow. Motorbike riding wasn't like Parker, this Will guy, SO obviously was a bad influence on her, "He dropped me off at the door and kissed me; nothing else_ honest_!"Despite circumstances I laughed inwardly, she was talking to me like I was a prison officer.

"That's nice. Anyway when do I get to meet him?" My voice sounded like gravel, I was grunting I realized; no wonder she was pleading with me, I cleared my throat roughly, "Is he gonna meet you from the hospital?"

"I don't know-"The chime of her text tone went off again, "Well I guess we're gonna find out."

HEY HON

I'VE MISSED U SO MUCH

I'LL PICK U UP FROM HOSP.

IS DAMIEN WITH U? I WANT 2 MEET HIM!

CALL ME LATER

LUV U, X

I chuckled and admitted,

"I like this guy; after all, great minds think alike!" She rolled her almond-shaped eyes at me and texted back,

OK, I'LL CALL U

DAMIEN LIKES U ALREADY

X

Just then the door swung open and a distressed looking nurse walked in and helped me shuffle Parker into a closed off little room. Parker's eyes roamed over the smaller room and stopped when they discovered the needle and thread that waited in a metal dish,

"PLEASE tell me they're sterilized!"


	6. I'M A FIRESTARTER!

_**LINKS:**_

.com

.,

.?searchtype=clothingall&searchstring=Muse&page=search&pa=search,

_**.?searchtype=clothingall&searchstring=skinny+jeans&page=search&pa=search**_

_**.?searchtype=clothingall&searchstring=elmo&page=search&pa=search**_

_**/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/normal_358_1hayley_williams_paramore_**_

_**.**_

_**Parker's POV**_

_**2 weeks later...**_

I smiled wryly at my reflection; I'd finally given to my mother's persuasive strong dislike to long hair, during my time as a cripple. I noticed how it seemed to go everywhere and get everywhere, by clogging up the shower for example. I had always slicked by hair in a ponytail or pushed it out of the way with a headband; I figured that if I cut it shorter I would be able to style it easier without it getting in my way. The long mousy hair with waves in it didn't exactly fit in with my new look anyway: I saw a girl out of my bedroom a few days ago. She had coal black hair cut into a pixie crop, hardly any make up on except small rims of eyeliner around her eyes and a slick of lip gloss, she was wearing a band T-shirt, skinny jeans and pumps with a beanie hat pulled down over her ears. I instantly liked what I saw. So then I did some research on the internet until I found what I was looking for; I raced across my bedroom and grabbed my tattered old leather wallet off the desk and pulled out my credit card, I stabbed in the number and created myself a account. The next thing I knew I was ordering myself a 'Bring me to the horizon- naked party- skinny fit t-shirt ,a Muse- Mars black t-shirt, criminal damage stretch skinny jeans and an Elmo sesame street hoodie, I mean how cool? Anyway back to hair, I've dyed it bright orange and have had it cut to just below my shoulders with heavy layers and a side fringe, I think I look pretty damn fiiine!

I dragged a comb through my hair and smudged a minute amount of eyeliner around my lids, and I mean minute I'm not a kind of girl who thinks smudging so much eyeliner on that I look like a racoon looks cool. I threw my bag over my shoulder and slid my feet into black pumps; I was going to meet Will at Costa before I went onto my singing lessons, racing down the stairs I tripped on the bottom step and almost broke my arm (again). I struggled a little with the bolt on the door but managed to yank it open anyway. I fumbled in my pocket and pulled out my car keys, I pressed a button and the lights flashed and the doors unlocked. I slid into the front seat just as my phone started ringing; inwardly rolling my eyes I flipped it open and said into the receiver:

"Hello, Parker here!"

"Hey Parks; its Damien!" He chirped from the other end of the line,

"Oh hi Damien, what's up?"

"Do you want to meet up or something now you can walk properly?" I hesitated and he must have noticed because he hurried on, "Are you busy?"

"No, well yes. I'm meeting up with Will in 10 minutes, I haven't seen him in since when he picked me up from the hospital and then I've got my singing lessons. Maybe another time, eh? I need to show you something anyway!"

"Will? Oh yeah, Will. Um sure I'll see you later!"

"Bye D!"

"Bye beautiful!" I sighed and started the car, would he still think I was beautiful after he saw me now? I mean I didn't exactly look the same way I used too, my mum hates the colour though she says it brings out my blue eyes; I _think _that was a compliment!

I pulled up and parked outside Costa 8 minutes later, bracing myself internally for the shock of seeing Will again I got out of the car and started to walk up to him. He was standing there looking like the most sensitive boy you could ever meet, his black hair was flopping just slightly over one eye, he had his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans; he was wearing a ACDC band shirt that fit him snugly. I sighed wistfully just as I reached him, he was facing away from me down the street so I snaked my arms around his waist and popped my head onto his shoulder,

"Missed me?" I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. His head whipped around and stopped when he saw me, he stood there staring at me for what seemed like a millennium whilst I gulped, didn't he like my new look? Then he laughed and grabbed me, he whirled me around in a circle the toes of my feet grazing the concrete,

"You like?" I asked hugging him tightly,

"What's not to like fire-cracker?" I rolled my eyes and squeezed him tighter, "Come on lets go inside."

I couple of minutes later we were sitting in a little window booth holding hands across the table and sipping coffees. He had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes I'd ever seen, almond shaped perfectly coordinated with eachother, framed by a thick forest of long black lashes, so gorge-

"What're you thinking about?" His crystalline voice broke the spell his eyes had me under; I blinked and felt the blood rush to my cheeks, "What? Come on tell me!" he persisted locking my gaze, I sighed in defeat and mumbled,

"Nothing really, just some homework." I lied,

"Stop lying. Now tell me the truth." I felt my mouth drop open with a soft pop at this outburst and snapped it shut again,

"I was thinking about you." I said quickly feeling the heat rise to my cheeks again I dropped my head and stared fixedly at the table. A few seconds later I glanced up, thankful that he wouldn't be able to see my face through my new fringe, he was grinning like a baboon. "What?" I hissed between my teeth,

"You just seem so embarrassed. I think it's cute." He reached across the table and tilted my chin up with his hand; we leaned towards eachother and brushed our lips together. He smiled at me and got up and walked around to my side of the booth, I slid over a little so he could slip in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.


	7. I GIVE IT ALL MY OXYGEN

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 108 HITS IN 12 HOURS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! **

**PARKER POV**

We broke for air and smiled at eachother, he reached for my hand and started to massage my palm, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfect features; the square jaw and aquiline nose, the high cheekbones. As I stared into his eyes my thoughts drifted to my song book waiting under my pillow at home. It was a battered A5 notebook; it wasn't anything LIKE elaborate in colouring; it was had a plain black cover with a picture of me and Damien in the centre surrounded by musical notes with 'Songs' written across the top in graffiti print, courtesy of Damien! I'd written a few recent additions over the past two weeks, I decided that I wanted Will to hear them so I kicked myself internally and blurted out,

"Will, do you want to come to my house? I want to sing you a few of my songs; you've never heard me sing before have you?" I asked,

"Not really, but my friends have seen your band before; they say that you're really good, what're you called?" I felt my heart galumph at the praise I was getting. Not many people knew our band at all, we just played at the occasional local gig, and well I guess his friends have good taste.

"That's Pearl."

"Good name. And that sounds like a good idea, shall we go then?" I nodded and replied,

"Yeah, one minute I need to text Nat and Josh to ask them to meet me at my house. I would be inviting Damien to along to play his keyboard but I've sent it off to get cleaned." He nodded in approval and smiled that devastating smile. I slid my phone open and stabbed in:

HI GUYS

MEET ME THE GARAGE

BRING UR STUFF

I'M GONNA INTRODUCE U 2 SUM1

LUV YOU'S P. X

I popped my phone back into my pocket and grabbed Will's hand, pulling him up with me. We walked out of the Automatic doors and down to our cars. Will followed me back to my house; we parked on the drive and walked into the 'garage'. I flicked the switch on and blinked in the flood of light. Last year my Dad helped me do up the garage into a kind of weird band room; we painted the walls in hot spice colours like burnt orange and crimson, the floor wore a squishy deep mahogany coloured carpet, we'd crammed a two-seater cracked leather sofa into the corner and covered it with a red throw; my prized electric guitar was leaning against the mini fridge which was rammed full of cans of pop and chocolate bars. Nat's indigo drum set stood at the back of the room, her light up drumsticks lay across the top; Josh's gold electric guitar stood on its stand beside the drum set. Then there was my bright orange microphone, nicknamed the carrot, sleeping in its stand, standing solitary in the centre of all the chaos.

"Wow. This place is really new-agey." Will called over to me from where he slouched on the sofa, I yanked open the door to my mini fridge and tossed him a can of coke, using my knee to close it I lit a candle then shouted over my shoulder,

"Yeah, I designed it; my dad helped me paint it and found the sofa. I saved up my Christmas money for the fridge." I walked over to the carrot and continued, "Will meet my trusty mike, the carrot." He chuckled at me and raised an eyebrow; I wandered over to the door and was just about to close it when I was leaped at from two different directions. We ended up on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs,

"PARKER!!!!! DAMN GIRL I'VE MISSED YOU!!!" Josh yelled and practically broke my ribs with a hug,

"Missed you too." I choked out, "Would you remove yourself, I think you just broke my ribs." He grinned and me at sat up, then it was Natalie's turn.

"P.P!!!!" Ok so she has given me one of the world's most embarrassing nicknames.

"Hey Nat!" She launched herself at me and tackled me onto the sofa, "NAT!!!!!!!" I yelled at her and peeked underneath her arm to see Will and Josh laughing their heads off, "JOSH! WILL! Get spider monkey off me!" A few minutes later I was free and dishevelled. I groaned when I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

"Come on Parker; start the introductions!" Josh ordered as he sat on my lap, I scowled at him and pushed him off, "Hey I'm gay darling, no need to worry." I rolled my eyes as he flashed me a smile,

"Yeah come on P.P!" I glared daggers at Natalie and said,

"Ok if you stop calling me that." When she nodded, I gestured toward Will and said, "Will meet Josh and Natalie, Josh and Nat meet Will." Then nodded at eachother,

"So have you two snogged yet?" Josh asked bluntly, I dropped my head and felt my cheeks flame red, a warm arm wrapped around my waist,

"Yeah." His voice echoed in the garage alongside Natalie's giggles and Josh's wolf whistles.

"_Anyway _are you guys ok to do a couple of songs?" I asked,

"Yeah fine, but where's your admirer gone?" Josh asked,

"I haven't got any idea who you're on about. But Damien's keyboard is off getting cleaned."

"What songs d'you want to do?" Nat asked as she sat behind her drum kit and picked up the drum sticks,

"Let the Flames Begin?"

"Ok. On 3." Josh agreed plucking a few strings on his guitar.

"You ready?" I aimed the question at Will he nodded and gave me the thumbs up, I hoisted my guitar over my head and leaned into the microphone, "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" I strummed along with Josh to the back beat and waited for the cue of Nat's drums to start singing, I heard her begin and sang into the mike,

**What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin**

Oh, glory  
Oh, glory  
This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be, oh glory

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory


	8. your in LOVE

**DAMIEN POV**

"Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
that came to me tonight  
so everyone will have a choice  
and under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
we're at war  
we live like this"

I peered in through the garage window and stared; that prat of a guy Will was sprawled over my bit of the sofa watching...

My breath caught at the sight that met my curious eyes; the most beautiful girl in the world was singing her heart out into the carrot microphone, slamming it out on Parkers electric guitar. The girl was flinging her flaming orangey-red hair all over the place as she sang; it covered her face so much that I couldn't see who the girl was. She was wearing skin-tight jeans and what looked like a band shirt; on her feet she wore pumps. The girl's voice sounded familiar, it had the same husky undertone to it as Parkers voice, and she hit all the high notes of the song easily and was completely in tune. But what was this girl doing in the band room? My eyes roamed over the welcoming hang out Parker and her Dad had created, searching for my most prized possession, my keyboard, it wasn't in its usual spot next to the mike at the front. Anger flared in my gut and propelled me forward; I burst into the garage and froze.

"Damien?" The girl questioned; pausing in the middle of a long note, her voice stuttered and croaked slightly. The stranger brushed her hair away from her face and revealed herself.

Well crap.

"Yeah it's me." I mumbled and glared in the direction of the sofa, "Where's my keyboard?" I growled gesturing to the empty space next to the mike,

"P.P sent it off to get cleaned; chill Dame!" Nat squeaked from behind her drums. Oh.

"NAT!!! I told you not to call me that!" Parker groaned smacking Nat over the head. I grinned and waved at everyone,

"Hey Parks, new image?" I asked sweeping my hand up and down the length of her body, Parker bobbed her head and replied,

"Yeah, you like?" She twirled quickly and smiled sheepishly,

"How could I not like? You look... illegal and sweet at the same time; how do you do that?" Josh chuckled from somewhere in the background, I threw a scowl somewhere in the direction the laugh came from.

"Um thanks Damien, now come on crush me to death like you always do!" She threw herself at me and I grabbed her and held her up,

"I don't crush you at all actually little miss dramatic!" Then, oh the irony, I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah sure you don't!" She laughed and jumped down to sit beside Will, she tucked her head neatly underneath his arm and tilted her head up to brush her lips to his. What I wouldn't have given to be him for just that split second.

Sighing I sat on the sofa next to her and nodded to Will; he nodded back and leaned down to kiss her again. Pain ripped through me like a knife, cutting away all my happiness, replacing it was a dull throbbing longing to touch her face and hold her close. I turned my head away and ended looking right into Josh's knowing eyes. He was staring at me questioningly, one eyebrow raised nonchalantly, he nodded in the direction of the door to Parkers front garden.

"'Scuse me duck." I murmured to Parker and patted her knee; she looked at me in confusion, a small crease forming between her eyebrows as her brow furrowed. "I'll be back, just gonna have a little talk with Josh." She smiled shyly and turned back to continue her conversation with Natalie. I met Josh at the door and we walked out into the cold crisp air,

"So you gonna own up then Dame?" Josh asked as we walked along the pavement,

"To what?" I really didn't have a clue what he was talking about until the next few words slipped out of his mouth,

"That you're in love with Parker." I stopped and stared at him,

"WHAT?!" I shouted

"That you're in love with Parker." He said simply clapping me on the back with one of his hands,

"Ok, well I like her but I don't love her like more than a sister."

"This isn't your usual High School crush Dame."

"What is it then?" I grumbled narrowing my eyes at him.

"I can't tell you yet. But from the look of it you'll find out sometime in the next week." I glowered at him in confusion and shoved my hands into my pocket,

"Ok Dame, I'll tell you part of it; but only because you'll become like one of us soon enough." I nodded slowly pulling him down to sit beside me on a wall,

"Go on then; shoot." I wiped my sweaty brow, "And hurry up because I don't feel so good." My stomach churned in response. Josh's face bleached white and he grabbed my arm and started tugging me towards his Jeep. "Wait, what're you doing?!" I resisted but his grip was cast iron, I blinked in surprise as he threw me into the jeep with one hand and jumped into the driver's side. "When did you get so strong?" I asked my voice cracking half way through. What was wrong with me?

"It's a wolf thing." My heart stopped;

"A wolf thing? What the HELL are you talking about?!" I yelled,

"That's why I'm so strong, that's why I'm so tall, thats why I don't see you so much anymore, that's why I run a healthy 108 in temperature; just like you." I stared at him, was he MAD? "We're werewolves Damien." I couldn't say anything in reply because my voice had left me completely, I meant to say, "You *astard!" but all that came out was a whoosh of air. His gaze flickered worriedly to me again,

"Look Damien I know it's a lot to take in. But if you don't hold in your anger you're gonna phase in my car. Now calm down and sit still until we get to my house ok?" I nodded and clamped my teeth together and mulled over what was happening to me.

Minutes passed and eventually Josh pulled out his mobile and pulled into his driveway, he stabbed in a number and held it to his ear,

"Parker? It's Josh."

"Where the hell are you!!! I've been worried sick!!! Let me talk to Damien!" I heard her screech from the end of the line, Josh rolled his eyes and replied,

"Dame can't talk right now. He's not feeling so good. I'm taking him to my house for a few days." A few days!!!

"What! Oh. Do you want me to bring some of my famous soup or something? I know how much he likes that stuff."

"Sorry P no visitors allowed."

"No visitors!" she huffed a sigh, "Well fine. Well tell him to get better and that we love him." I didn't miss the we part; I flinched. Josh sent me a knowing look and ended the call.

He helped me out of the car and into his living room, I groaned and flopped onto the sofa.

"Well done mate. Really you should have phased by now. But I guess we're in for a long wait."


	9. Rumplecroakskin

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS!!! THANKS FOR READING AND BE PREPARED FOR SOME RANDOM STUFF! THANKYOU!!! Chloe xo*ox***

~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~~o~0~o~0~

**Parker POV**

_**Rumple-croak-skin**_

_What was going on??????_

I snapped my phone shut and stared at it in blatant disbelief, Damien had seemed absolutely fine not five minutes before. His cheeks had glowed and he smiled just as often as always, laughing his head off at my blush, contradicting everything that slipped between my lips; just as normal. There was something going on here; something big that Josh wasn't telling me, I couldn't help being curious. This big mess was utterly undecipherable unless Josh gave in and told me what the heck was going on; and there was about a one out of billion chance of that happening. It didn't make sense! I would have to work it out for myself. But the big question that haunted my mind and begged for an answer was: Why was Damien staying at Josh's house if he was ill? Forgive me if I'm wrong but when you're as ill as Damien supposedly is, don't you usually stay in bed at _your _home with soup and a stack of DVD's? Not squished up on your best mates couch, getting in the way all the time?

I closed my eyes and fell back against the squishy cushions of the cracked leather sofa, exhaling heavily in frustration, suddenly tragically exhausted. My eyelids were agonizingly heavy against my cheek bones; my muscles ached and screamed in angry protest whenever I so much as twitched. I let my head sag forward into my waiting hands, desperate to sooth my pulsing headache I rubbed my temples in careful circular motions. I was so tired I could almost _see _the unattractive grey bags under my eyes.

I felt a warm arm snake itself around my waist and squeeze lightly, I could actually feel the worry rolling off him in waves, and it was so unbearably sweet that I smiled despite myself. I glanced up through my lashes to stare into his face, just catching the last of his worried expression as relief washed over his features, I smiled again and leant against him, grateful for the support. I inhaled the sweet scent of his after shave and waited for my head ache to cease.

"Are you alright honey? You look a little off." His concern made my heart convulse and stutter pathetically, I found my voice and choked out

"I'm fine." I coughed raggedly into my left hand, Will took my right and kissed it gently and Natalie stared at me impatiently as they waited for me to finish,

"But Damien's not." I finished and erupted into another bout of roaring coughs, flinching at the pain that ripped down my throat; I felt a slight warmth radiating from Will's hand as he rubbed my back in soothing circles, not really helping at all. He used his free hand to sweep my hair sway from my pale face.

"What's up with Damien?" Natalie enquired staring pointedly at me; she was hopping up and down on her seat with impatience.

"He's sick. Josh has taken him back to his house. No visitors apparently!" I rasped between coughs, Natalie zipped to my side faster than a speeding bullet and wrapped me up in her firm embrace. I hugged her back, inhaling the familiar scent of her cherry shampoo,

"Come on Parks. Lets get you inside, I'll make sure your erratic, harebrained mother calls a doctor for you." I nodded and turned to say goodbye to Will, grateful for the chance to stay silent. He hugged me softly and planted a kiss on my forehead,

"Get well soon." He mumbled into my hair as he rested his cheek on my hair, he heaved a sigh and left with a wave.

I locked up the garage with my rusty key and headed towards the house; Nat kept her arm around my shoulders and her hand under my shaky elbow, supporting me as we walked, when I say when we walked I mean while I staggered and she walked. The icy wind of the late evening whipped around my face, blowing my hair in my eyes. I gulped down litres of the freezing air and leaned into Nat; she was surprisingly strong and sturdy for a midget. Minutes later we reached the house, I tossed my house key to Natalie; she hauled the door open and went off in search of my mother. I stumbled my way into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa. I let my eyes flutter closed and rested my head onto one of the many squishy velvet cushions, the soft material soothed my pounding headache.

I could hear my mum on the phone to the doctor, talking frantically into the receiver, there was a clinking sound coming from the kitchen which I guessed was the sound of my dad making me a drink.

"Parks? How you feeling?" My head snapped up and swam dizzily at the sound of the familiar voice. Josh was stood in front of me, wringing his hands, a small crease between his eyebrows dancing on his brow,

"I can't talk. My throat is killing me, my head hurts and I'm freezing my butt off over here." I told him, sitting up, I patted the space next to me on the sofa, he sat next to me and patted my knee,

"Don't speak if it hurts you. I wonder what you've got?" He pondered staring off into space; I frowned and snatched my notebook and pen off the coffee table and wrote,

_I wonder if I've got what Damien has? _

When I looked up he was shaking his head furiously,

"Thats not very likely." I raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction and scribbled:

_Hmmm, tell my mum that she needs to give John a ring to cancel my singing lessons. And then scarper, Damien needs you._

Nodding he stood and ruffled my already messy hair, he then took off towards the kitchen. Heaving a sigh I flicked through a few stray pizza leaflets, scanning the bright pages; I was so bored that I even strained my weary eyes to read the miniscule print on the bottom of the leaflets. I used them as an excuse for a source of the smallest amount of entertainment imaginable and as a distraction the scratchiness of my sore throat. I took a particular interest in imagining up the craziest combinations of the many pizza toppings; ranging from anchovies, pepperoni and sweet corn to pineapple and mushrooms. I dared myself to eat that first combination and cringed inwardly at the thought. The jarring movement in my throat caused my lymph nodes to throb painfully. My hidden thoughts spewed out into my head, flooding my mind with fierce profanities. I was surprised at myself, I hardly ever swore aloud never mind in my own personal thoughts.

The clock tolled, shaking me brutally from the false sense of security I had found in the pizza leaflets. Still annoyed at the clock for breaking my trail of thought I glanced up through my curtain of flaming orange, poker straight hair and read the time. It was _still _only early evening, though the sky outside was jet black, subtly illuminated by the scarce few glowing street lamps that littered the crowded pavement, lined by various types of cars. Another wave of surprise hit as I realized how little time had passed since I had met Will outside Costa and sprang my surprise on him. It felt as if an eternity of ecstasy had passed between then and now. Excluding the fact that I now wished someone would jump on me and rip my throat out with their teeth to conquer the pain that had haunted me for the last 20 minutes.

But hey, whose counting?


	10. Shrek and the Family

**Hi everyone ****I'd just like to put this in before I do anything else: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the amazing Mr. Viraj Chauhan for all the inspiration and help with my story line, you rock dude **** Also I would like to mention that this story will include other super natural things not just vampires and werewolves **** Keep reading people! **

O~0~OO~0~0 O~0~0 O~0~O O~0~OO~0~0 O~0~0 O~0~O O~0~OO~0~0 O~0~0 O~0~OO~0~OO~0~0 O~0~0 O~0~O O~0~OO~0~0 O~0~0 O~0~O

**Mystery POV (?)**

I grinned to myself and threw my head back into a throaty laugh, things were turning out perfectly for me and my plans; I shunned the sense of Déjà Vu that washed over me at the thought and turned my attention back to my bathroom mirror. I looked at my reflection and sighed in pleasure, soft waves of deep crimson and mahogany caressed my rosy cheeks and cascaded down my back like a shiny blood red waterfall; deep green eyes the colour of emerald flecked with grey stared back at me making me shudder in pleasure, the plunging V of my neck line drew my attention downward to my voluptuous chest, clad in only a skimpy t-shirt, my favourite ruby pendant rested in the centre directly between my breasts, sparkling when it caught the light. I drew my gaze back up to my face and studied it closely, nose pointed slightly and clear of those irritating freckles, mouth plump and pink balanced perfectly, high cheek bones and pointed chin, I let out a groan of exasperation and clicked my fingers returning me to my frail human appearance; it was ugly and so painfully _average_.

It just plain sucked that I had to conceal my striking beauty to keep my secret. Though it was worth it end I supposed, when I was finished with her she'd be in an even more messed up state than my human form was; she'd wish she had never have been born! Now I had changed back to my human form I looked, obviously, like a completely different person. Lank and boring mousy brown hair frizzed out in any direction possible, my too-short fringe sticking to my forehead like jam, dull brown eyes rested on different levels making my face look lopsided; arms so thin that they looked as if you snap them, and worst of all; absolutely no cleavage at all! I cursed those stupid humans to the very bottom of the fiery pits of hell as I contemplated my reflection for a couple of seconds until I realised I was supposed to be meeting my convent (Taiss, Nal'est, Aleph and Urnan) outside of Aleph's apartment in 15 minutes.

Flustered and irritated I threw my enchanted deep red leather bag over my shoulder, I suppose you could call it a 'Mary Poppins' bag since anything I wanted I could pull out of it, even though it was only small; and ran from the bathroom, to save time I slid down the banister of the staircase, not affected at all by my descent down the banister, I jumped off the end and ran over to the heavy oak door which I slammed roughly shut behind me with a thud, not bothering to lock it; the spells I'd laced the house with would protect it from harm. My car was waiting faithfully for me on the drive, thankfully the law allowed me to keep my car from the non-human part of my life, as long as I promised not to use its..._unique _properties. Though it didn't matter so much to me anymore, the law I mean, it forbid me to keep my name, Sanguis, which meant blood in Latin, it forbade me to show myself, it forbade me to _be _me. So naturally I resented it with all my heart, I used to take every opportunity to break the law gratefully, but now I knew my purpose in this world was not to thwart the law wherever I turned; but my purpose was to take everything she had. Sweet revenge.

It didn't take me as long as I'd predicted to get to Aleph's apartment; I was there 5 minutes early. My best friend Taiss was leaning against the wall outside, drawing deeply off what looked like your usual cigarette, it was really a mixture of rosemary, thyme and lemon grass blitzed together to look like tobacco, she had a lung condition that required her to smoke 10 of them a day; not that she minded much, the concoction was like a pleasing drug to our kind. She looked up from her purple Blackberry and met my eyes; her eyes sparkled as they met mine, a warm smile spreading like butter across bread across her features. She too, was in her human form, which looked substantially better than mine. Chocolate brown hair covered half of her face, hiding her from view, continuing down to her shoulder blades where it finished with a lithe flick outwards, she was tall and slender with balanced features and bright eyes; though you couldn't have described her as beautiful. I skipped over to her; drinking in the energy she was releasing to replenish my weariness, sensing the pull she rolled her eyes and offered me her arm which I looped my arm through making the connection ever stronger. We stalked like two cats up to the front door to the block of flats and pressed the button for Aleph's room;

"Hello?" His high and slightly aloof voice crackled on the other end,

"Hey Aleph it's Taiss and Sanguis." She mumbled into the microphone, knowing he could hear; we heard Urnan off in the distance shouting at what we guessed was the TV.

"Oh hi girls, come on up." He buzzed us in and we flew up the staircase to his door; not bothering to knock we blasted into his living room. As we had predicted Urnan was slouched over the sofa swearing furiously at the screen, shaking his controller like a driver would a fist; a laugh escaped my lips as I took in his expression. He jumped up from the sofa and slammed me against the wall with a crash, his giant hand fastened like a steel brace around my throat, if it wasn't obvious Urnan had a anger management problem; stuff like this happened all the time. I rolled my eye's dramatically and said sarcastically,

"Oh my gosh! Save me from the big scary monster!" I drawled and winked at the others who were creased over in laughter, "C'mon Shrek put me down, 'Keeping up appearances' remember, you big oaf?" He growled at me and slammed me up against the wall again, I laughed lightly and slipped agilely between his fingers back flipping to the other side of the room, deliberately hitting Aleph square in the nose with the heal of my boot on the way; the room shook with laughter as we heard the crunch of the connection;

"GO SUCK YOUR NAN!!!" Aleph yelled clutching his nose which was now spurting a fountain of scarlet blood. The laughter stopped we all stared at Urnan, my shoulders started shaking, I bit my lip and clutched my sides, I looked to my side to see Taiss crouched over on her side holding her stomach; she stuck out her tongue at me; pushing me over the edge I erupted into peals of blissful laughter to have everyone but Urnan follow suit. He swore loudly and slammed out of the apartment, tearing off the door on the way out

"I swear I'm gonna hunt you down in the morning........." He yelled into the distance; we burst out laughing again only to be interrupted seconds later:

_I've gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night _

The sound broke through the haze of our laughter making us stop abruptly; it was coming from Urnan's phone, blaring out through the speakers on the highest volume; I guessed he'd left it behind. I caught Taiss' eye and started laughing again. All of us together; family.


	11. Sanguis's Convent

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Just a few quick descriptions of Sanguis and her convent, keep reading people:P Oh and some of you may have been confused in the last chapter because I put it as Mystery POV then told you that the witches name was Sanguis, but I used that so you wouldn't be able to tell what part human Sanguis played in Parkers life :P **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own nothing except the characters :)**

SANGUIS

**Name:** Sanguis Talim

**Human Name:** ?

**Human Age:** 16

**Age:** 79

**Birthday: **19th February

**Appearance:** Long crimson curly hair, piercing emerald green eyes, tall, curvy, high cheek bones, pointed nose, in proportion. She usually wears either flowing skirts and tops or tight fighting tops and jeans. She usually wears heels or flats NEVER trainers or pumps.

**Speciality:** severe flexibility

**Personality:** bitter, evil, jealous, vengeful.

**Human Appearance: **small, mousy brown, grey eyes, skinny, hoodies and trackies

TAISS

**Name: **Taiss Hyid

**Human Name: **Hanna Cox

**Human Age: **15

**Age: **56

**Birthday: **21st August

**Appearance: **Blue-black hair, shoulder length with short and choppy layers. Hazel Eyes. Small and slim. In proportion. Usually seen wearing band tees' with skinny jeans and converse, heavy eyeliner and a slick of lip gloss. For formal a tight red dress with gold shoes and accessorises.

**Speciality: **Can sing beautifully and entrance the opposite sex with her voice

**Personality: **Shy, quiet, kind, mysterious

**Human Appearance: **Shoulder length chocolate brown hair was sweeping fringe, muddy brown eyes, tall, slim. Cardigans, jeans, flats and t-shirts.

NA'LEST

**Name: **Na'lest Haarlem

**Human Name: **Abby Dawn

**Human Age: **17

**Age: **104

**Birthday: **18th October

**Appearance: **Long blonde hair with a pink streak in the front (think Avril Lavigne), blue eyes, average height, slim. In proportion. Wears light jeans or skirts with crop tops or any body hugging tops

**Speciality: **Knows everything logic

**Personality: **Vain, selfish, self obsessed.

**Human Appearance: **ginger hair cut into an unflattering bob, freckles, pointed features, lanky, skinny, glasses. Wears jeans and jumpers.

URNAN

**Name: **Urnan Della

**Human Name: **Brad Bridgewater

**Human Age: **19

**Age: **45

**Birthday: **23rd December

**Appearance: **crew cut blonde hair, muscles, green eyes, hoodies and trackies.

**Speciality: **strength

**Personality: **tough, angry

**Human Appearance: **messy brown hair, muscles, brown eyes; jeans and jumpers.

ALEPH

**Name: **Aleph Judge

**Human Name: **Alex Cole

**Human Age: **14

**Age: **225

**Birthday: **7th January

**Appearance: **black hair, green eyes, slim, tall

**Speciality: **Genius

**Personality: **posh, clever, snooty.

**Human Appearance: **curly brown hair, green eyes, small, tubby


	12. Motorbike Dream

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys **** so here's another quick chapter from Taiss's POV, y'know she's your fave convent character **** Oh and it may seem like Taiss is jealous of Sanguis, she isn't. Sanguis is her idol. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE**

**TAISS POV**

_She's so confident. She's so pretty. She is so clever. She has everything. She's so funny. She's everything I'm not. She's __**Sanguis.**_

We were sitting around a cramped little table at 'La Bella Italia'. Sanguis cutting up her miniscule salad to make it even smaller, it was past bite size, whilst thrusting out her ridiculously big cleavage and twiddling with a strand of her perfect hair. What I wouldn't give to be her. The song I'd written last night about our relationship popped into my head: 'Perfection'

**You're perfection  
All that I Want  
You're perfection  
And I can't give you up**

We're standing in the middle, in their thoughts you remain  
Every time you're near me girl, I'm pushed back again  
You've shown me places that I've never been before  
You give me love, 

**I give you all I can, but it's never enough  
There's no doubt cuz it's in everything that you do**

You're perfection, you're all that I want to be  
There's a reason I won't give you up  
You need to know,

**How I ache inside**

**I'm achin' inside**

**You're Perfection**

**And I can't give you up**

Just more fears, just more confusion now that you're in my life  
My mind is under an illusion  
I've never felt so confused

**I've never felt so used**

**You're perfection**

**All That I want**

**You're Perfection**

**And I can't give you up**

I sighed; it was nothing other than pathetic jealously. I heaved my thoughts away from Sanguis's devastating good looks and studied the rest of the table. Urnan had his arm around Na'lests' tiny waist and was kissing her forehead, murmuring sweet nothings into her hair. Urnan isn't as tough as he looks; deep inside he's a big softie. Sanguis was studying her appearance in her antique compact mirror; seeming satisfied she grinned and snapped it shut. Aleph, sitting next to me had his arm draped over the back of my seat, was reading our favourite novel, _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelly, glancing over his shoulder I read the page he was on: _"The pleasant sunshine and the pure air of day restored me to some degree of tranquillity; and when I considered what had passed at the cottage, I could not help believing that I had been too hasty in my conclusions. I had certainly acted imprudently_." He lifted his gaze from the page and looked up to see me reading over his shoulder, a small smile formed on his face, I flashed one back and stiffened when he laced his fingers through mine; I pulled my hand back and blushed three shades of red. Not admitting defeat he cupped my face in his hand and brushed a few strands of my hair away from my hair, gently stroking my face. I looked down and blushed even more, suddenly I could feel his hot breath near my mouth, he must have mistaken my blushing for affection, I glanced up again to see him leaning towards me with his head cocked to one side. Oh. My. Hell.

I laughed nervously and stood up; I couldn't bear to look at his face to see the pain and rejection in it so I grabbed Sanguis's wrist and pulled her up to stand beside me, she looked alarmed and anxious to discover what could make me so embarrassed so I begged her silently not to cause a scene and start asking questions, she must have understood because she nodded and said over her shoulder,

"Hey guys, we're just off to the ladies room to powder our noses and such." I frowned at her as she waved and dragged me off to the bathroom. She jumped up onto the counter and crossed her legs,

"To powder our noses and such???" I shrieked, startling an old woman who had just finished washing her hands, I mumbled an apology and look at Sanguis who was shaking her head at me.

"What? It seemed appropriate, would you rather I had said, 'oh Taiss needs to tell me a secret and you'll never know it, so ha!' causing Na'lest to be angry with you and insanely jealous, leaving Urnan upset with you for making Na'lest mad and Aleph curiously determined to find out what you were telling me!" She cackled slapping her knee for emphasis. I rolled my eyes at her and blurted out,

"I think Aleph just tried to kiss me." She laughed again and I snapped, "I don't see what's so funny!"

"You should!" She spluttered, "It's your gift stupid!" I was confused, I could entrance the opposite sex with my voice; but I hadn't been singing.

"But I wasn't singing." I protested,

"I know, but you're going to be later aren't you, I'm guessing you were thinking of your set list?" I blinked, oh hell. I'd completely forgotten that I was performing at a club somewhere to the west in about two hours. I swore aloud and broke for the exit of the toilets, Sanguis following close behind. We reached our table and I grabbed my satchel off the floor of the restaurant and threw it over my shoulder, flustered I fumbled around in my purse and drew out two ten pound notes; anxious to get out of the restaurant and onto my motorbike to the club I threw them down on the table and said goodbye to everyone.

"See ya tomorrow!!!" I yelled over my shoulder and spared them a quick wave, I slowly released the clutch and felt the bike hiss a billow of steam beneath me, I twisted the throttle the tiniest bit and heard the bike roar beneath me with a satisfying growl, I grinned and let go of the clutch, shooting forward. The icy wind blew my hair out behind me in a flurry of midnight; I was tearing through the empty alleyways at top speed, feeling the comfortingly familiar sharp rush of adrenaline shoot through my waiting, thirsty veins. I twirled around a corner gracefully, throwing myself and the bike sharply to the right, I could reach out and touch the concrete, and smiling even wider I stretched my arm out even further and skimmed my leather glove clad fingers across the cool concrete, feeling no friction. I heaved myself and my Harley back upright and flew the rest of the distance to the club, twisting and turning through the maze of streets. I skidded to an abrupt halt in front of the club and jumped off, I tore my helmet off my head and tucked it under my arm. Taking a deep breath I walked inside the flashing neon entrance.

"Taiss baby!!!!!" Rob yelled crushing me up against his chest, "Don't worry honey, I had your guitar delivered earlier, and I've got a wardrobe and dresser full of clothes and make up waiting with Christy out back, follow me!"


	13. TO SOLVE ANY CONFUSION READ THIS

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey everyone, I've been having a few confused readers so I'd like to clean that up. This is not a Jacob and Bella story to be truthful, but Parker and Damien are like Jacob and Bella. Damien loves Parker, he shares an imprint with her, but Parker loves Will. You should understand as the story progresses **** And Sanguis and her friends play a vital part in this story, but you'll have to wait to find out :P Let's just say Sanguis is very close to Parker and is planning to hurt her. You'll find out the rest in the coming chapters, thanks: P**

**R&R **

**Chloe x**


	14. Conspiracy

_**Throbbing Pulse:**_

**Conspiracy**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with Damien, whoop **** I'll be updating again soon, as we've got Friday off school :P **

* * *

_Explain to me,_

_This conspiracy against me_

_And show me how,_

_I've lost my power_

* * *

**Damien POV**

_She was sitting there, in a patch of moist grass and pearly pink roses, unscathed from the fluffy moss creeping up the side of the tree she leant against that met up with some sort of wine red vine, in the dead centre of the meadow, playing with one of the flowers; right in front of me, waiting. She glanced up from the sunny yellow blossom that she had cupped in her hands, meeting my eyes with hers, and as it always did, the piercing, icy, bright blue of her iris's sent me reeling from the inside out. I staggered, hands searching for something to hold on to, my finger tips brushed the glossy surface of a smooth boulder that was conveniently placed to my left, I flattened my palm across it; shaking my head slightly. Gradually she stood, straightening her spine carefully as if she might break it, a small smile breaking out across her ivory features. A light breeze picked up around us, whipping her hair up above her head like a fiery halo, it tugged at her smoky black jeans and neon yellow t-shirt ever so slightly, tightening their hold around her appealing form; stretching out and scooping in at all the right parts. The thin cotton clung to her curves as she started to walk towards me slowly, feet whispering against the flattened dewy grass of the meadow, just brushing the ground with the balls of her feet. She didn't seem bothered by the dampness of the ground, all her attention was focused on me, drawing a deep breath she started running slightly towards me; still beaming out happiness and delight. When she reached me she catapulted herself into my waiting arms, burying her angelic face into my neck; sobbing quietly, I could feel the dampness of her tears through my shirt. I brought her head up and away from my neck and cupped her face with my hand, marvelling at how this was really happening. _

_Suddenly a fire exploded in her eyes, making them sparkle like diamonds; her hand fisted around the roots of my hair, pulling my face to hers angrily. Not angrily I realised, but in a new found urgency so fierce that it was almost violent. If I tilted my head slightly to the left my lips world brush hers. But she beat me to it, crushing her lips against mine; fighting the burning desire I forced my suddenly alive body to shut down. I couldn't hurt her, not like this. She drew back after a few seconds and stared dejectedly at me, her hair falling down to cover her face as she looked down to hide; to hide from me. Emotional battles warred inside me as I gazed down at her shaking form; it took all my will power not to respond to her wiles. Even from my limited view point I saw a single, glistening tear escape out of the corner of her eye. It tracked down her cheek and was followed quickly by another, more followed. I had made her cry, I had made the love of my life CRY. That was asking too much of my already tested restraint._

_I dragged her face back to mine and kissed her fiercely, twisting my fingers into her feather soft hair, she let out a wild gasp and leaned into me, the fire reigniting in her eyes. Unable to control the need to kiss her, I touched my lips to hers softly, and kissed her once, twice, three times. That was until instinct took over all reason, breathing heavily I kissed her longer, our lips moved feverishly together; fire and ice. I forced her mouth open and felt her hot breath in my mouth, hungrily I slid my tongue between her soft lips, sliding down her throat, she responded and copied me, our tongues touched briefly and then we were lost in our embrace. Then I realised that she was responding to me at last, to celebrate I slipped my hand up under her shirt and cupped her firm breast in triumph, squeezing it slightly. _

_PURE_

_ECSTASY _

_Then all of a sudden her lips stopped moving with mine, her hair fell loose around my fingers and fluttered to the floor. Her skin felt cold, as cold as a glacier beneath my fingers, when I opened my eyes I saw that it was the palest shade of white imaginable, white and as stiff as board. Her eyes fluttered and rolled back into her head, leaving only the whites on show. Her beautiful blue eyes lost forever. Her lips were a dead shade of light blue, sprinkled with violet. _

_I was holding a corpse._

_She crumpled down into a shimmering powdery dust in my hands and slipped through my fingers, the wind carried her away from me._

_Taken from me._

_Gone. _

_Forever._

* * *

I woke with a start, screaming loudly at the top of my lungs, my scream cut off with a throaty gurgle. Pure terror ripped through me, making my rigid body convulse violently, then things began to change. My body was shifting and changing, muscles stretching to accommodate my longer and leaner limbs, fingers splayed out onto the carpet and sprouted dense chocolate brown fur and long claws. My clothes shredded and flew all over the room as I exploded out into my full other form. With my new eyes I could see every single one the fraying threads of my destroyed clothing, every dust particle, every fibre of the carpet.

_**Hello? Holy crap, Damien?**_Josh's voice echoed in my mind, I yelped and staggered back a step in surprise, _**Crap. I did a good job there didn't I?**_

_**Yeah, fantastic **_I groaned sarcastically, rolling one of my eyes

_**It's OK mate, just come outside of the house and wait for me, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. **_I obeyed and squeezed out of the back door and began pacing the width of the garden, being careful not to trample any plants with my huge paws; it wasn't so bad, walking on four legs.

_**How are you in my head? **_I asked sneezing, randomly I felt a strange sensation of pulling, and my head swam for a few seconds. The beginning of my dream flickered into view again, I shuddered in pleasure at first and then horror as the dream drew to a close.

_**Aw, Dame that was one horrid dream buddy. **_

_**Yeah, I know. Thanks for making me relive the last part, **_**buddy**_**. **_The dense undergrowth in front of me parted and Josh skidded to a stop a few feet away from me, grinning lopsidedly.

_**Sorry.**_

_**Why are we like this? **_I asked him, swishing my tail enthusiastically; he barked a little laugh at my actions and shook his head slightly,

_**No-one really knows. **_I frowned and took in his humungous form, which was still about a foot smaller than me, just like normal :) His fur was a sandy blonde, unlike his usually midnight black mop. Weirdly the pulling sensation came again, but it wasn't the same kind of pull as the last, that had been like something was being taken from me, this was more of an _attraction_; he sighed internally and explained, _**Damien, you're a wolf now; and you share something called an imprint with Parker. An imprint is an eternal bond that cannot be broken, it is impossible to spend to long away from eachother. **_

_**So, Parker and I can't be apart? **_I interrupted eagerly, my pulse quickened at the prospect.

_**No, but just remember that imprints only exist so that a wolf knows which mate to pick, so that they can pass on the wolf gene and create the strongest off spring possible. **_

_**Wait, so Parkers only use is to carry and birth my kids? What do we do when thats all finished, kill her? **_I hissed angrily,

_**No! Not at all, imprints are also made to form everlasting love, friendship, guidance and companionship. **_

_**So she doesn't have to love me? She will still only think of me as a friend? **_Gloominess filled my heart as I realised that she couldn't love a monster, she deserved more than that.

_**She does love you, stupid. You just need to make her see it. **_I nodded my huge head and biffed Josh in the face with my shoulder,

_**Ok, Shorty! **_He growled playfully at me and I winked, making a point out of the fact that I was looking down on him, deciding to experiment I focused on Josh's mind, flicking through his memories for the last 24 hours, skipping the less interesting stuff. I froze as Parker's image flickered into view:

_She was sitting cross legged next to Will on the sofa in the living room; he had one of his arms around her shoulders, the fingers of his free hand intertwined with hers. A gust of wind blew in through the open window and ruffled her hair slightly, just enough to flick a few strands of her fringe over her eyes, irritated a little she glanced up from the piece of note paper she had been doodling on and reached up to sweep it out of her eyes but was beaten by Will who was tucking it behind her ear, and she smiled warmly at him when he kissed her forehead. To my right I heard the door swing open and looked to see Parker's Brother Luke walking in carrying a tray of hot tea and some kind of medicine. He blinked when he saw me,(Well Josh in this case)_

"_Um, hey Josh." _

"_What's wrong with her then?" Josh asked after a brief nod in Luke's direction,_

"_Laryngitis." Parker croaked and erupted into a bout of coughing, I tensed and curled my fingers into fists at exactly the same time Will tightened his grip around her shoulders, normal ears wouldn't have heard what he whispered in her ears next._

"_Don't talk if it hurts you, I can't stand to see you hurting Honey." _

"_I'm fine, really. I just need to not sing as extensively next time." She murmured back,_

"_You're so stubborn, and I love you for it!" Love? LOVE?! Fury sparked inside me again and I bit back at it, fighting the urge to growl. A giggle slipped through her lips as she rasped,_

"_I love you too, now stop worrying about nothing!" She leaned toward him, lips pouted-_

I pulled away Josh's mind sharply and landed back in the real world with a jolt. My heart split directly down the middle, shrieking and groaning in protest, the burn of pain of it was almost numbing as it licked and flared sickeningly at the edges of my tortured heart. I heard Josh whimper as my pain hit him and said in an attempt to calm me,

_**Dame, calm down.**_

_**I can't! I have to see her!**_

_**You can't!!!**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because you're dangerous!**_

_**No. I'm. Not. Now shut up, I'm gonna test out my new legs.**_

_**Well don't blame me then, but at least take some clothes with you!**_

_**Why?**_

_**Do you want to go into Parkers house naked?**_

_**Well, I guess not; I didn't think of that**_

_**I thought you wouldn't, stupid.**_

_**All right, quit bragging short arse.**_

_**Shut up; the clothes piles are hidden at the back of the garden, under the hedge.**_

_**None of them will fit.**_

_**They will, I had some brought round!**_

_**Wait, does my mum know why I'm here?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**How'd she take it? **_I fretted,

_**Well, enough. Now hurry up and leave my dad'll be here any minute.**_

_**Yes boss. **_I looked around,

I snatched up a bundle of clothes from under the hedge at the back of the garden in my mouth to change into later and started out for Parkers house at a dead run.


	15. Fun, games, tears and banana milkshake

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi everyone :P here I am again, back for the 2****nd**** time this week :):) a big thanks to Isabella who has reviewed my story and given me motivation to continue :) THANKS ISABELLA: D I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Chloe x**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own twilight, but I own this plot and characters, :)**

**PARKERS POV**

It was lonely, up in my room all day in the freezing cold with just my old baby blanket for company. My bedroom looked drabber as the days wore on, hideous off white walls and furniture and horrible flowery duvet. I had laryngitis, a throat infection that makes you lose your voice for a while, apparently I have a severe case that could last up to two weeks; it was caused by my voice getting strained during the last few weeks of constant band rehearsals. I usually spent my day curled up on the bed flicking through old photo albums and reading my old diaries, until inspiration struck.

I was sitting on my bed as usual flicking through an incredibly heavy and dust covered maroon photo album; Will had just left along with Josh saying that he needed to go and cook dinner for his grandma, how sweet; when I came across an old black and white print photograph of the most gorgeous animal I'd ever seen, a wolf, off in the distance. Its head was thrown back into a howl, snow was dancing around its head, clotting on his fur, and it was perfection. Before I'd even thought it through, I found myself pulling the photograph out from behind its cellophane covering. I marvelled at the picture further, skimming my fingers over the smooth surface, a little smile playing about my lips. Intent on displaying the image I hunted out my old cork board and pins, I pulled out a few more images of the same wolf, close ups, zoom shots and billions of other shots from every angle you can think of and pinned them to the board, then I delved into a pile of newspapers that I found in the recycling bin and cut out WOLF in huge bold print, the sort that are used for headlines; they joined the images on the board, in an upward curve over that first image. I hung it up above my dresser that sat opposite my bed and sighed happily, I was going to wake up to see that gorgeous creature every morning.

I stood up from my bed, radiating success, and skipped into my father's study. It was a wonderful room, a sea of polished mahogany; the desk, the shelves, even the wine rack were made of the glossy wood. The desk sat underneath the window, the wine rack standing up in the far left corner of the room; the bookshelves rested against the far wall. I skimmed my hand over the thousands of books and selected the perfect one; it was a thick volume, covered with dust; with the words 'Love poems and quotes from heaven' written across the top in swirly gold writing. I scooped it up and carried it into my bedroom, curling up on my bed again. Curious, I flipped it open to a random page and read,

'_True Love is like a flower that always blooms in your heart.  
Springing forth from the divine, clearer than the cleanest water.  
Forever blossoming in your heart, as you will always see,  
For God knows no boundaries and this is all true Love can be. ' _

I sighed happily and fell back against the pillows and attempted to read the next poem aloud,

'_I love him, I dream of him,  
I sing of him by day;  
And all the night I hear him talk-  
And yet he's far away._

_There's beauty in the morning,  
There's sweetness in the May,  
There's music in the running stream;  
And yet he's far away._

_I love him, I trust-_

In the middle of stroking the page as I read, perfectly content, I started coughing again, inwardly I cursed. But then I felt a surprising hot hand on my back, I jumped to my feet, ran across the room and grabbed my small green can of pepper spray, whirling around I faced the intruder; and stopped. Damien was sitting on my bed staring at me worriedly, dark brown (almost black) hair tousled and windswept; I breathed a sigh of relief. His posture relaxed at my relief and he smiled sheepishly at me,

"Sorry, the door was open."

"No, it's fine." I assured him scratchily, my breathing beginning to return to normal pace, I plopped down on the bed again and smiled back.

"Don't speak, it'll hurt you." I nodded and hugged him, breathing in the smell of.... pine trees? I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and sat back, "Wow, what are you looking at these for?" he asked while reading through the huge book, I shrugged and blushed to the roots of my hair when he said, "Awwwww Parkers in love." He looked a little on edge as he said it, he shook and his fists were clenched slightly, I uncurled his fingers and looked down, the heat in my cheeks settling down to blaze like beacons, he seemed to have calmed down after a few minutes so I glanced up through my curtain of hair to look at him,

_Don't be mad at me, please. _I wrote on a piece of scrap paper that I found under the pillow,

"I'm not mad." He reassured me and patted my shoulder again, "You can't help the way you feel." He started shaking again and pain masked his face as he said it, I looked down again and wrote:

_You're mad, I can tell. You keep shaking! _

"Ok, well maybe I'm a _little_ mad." He admitted,

_What I don't understand is WHY? _

"Because I-"He swallowed what he was about to say and jumped up, "uh, never mind. I've got to go meet up with Josh, I get the feeling he won't be very happy with me!" he waved and started walking out of the door but I grabbed his arm,

"What's-"I started to croak, but then my voice went completely and a whoosh of air escaped my lips instead of words, I tried to talk but just more air came out. I coughed again, the sound ripping up my scorched throat; it hurt so badly that tears sprang to my eyes and started leaking down my cheeks. I closed my eyes in defeat and waited for them to stop, but all that happened was that Damien scooped me up in his unusually hot arms and sat me on his lap on the bed; the feeling of his closeness only seemed to over whelm me and make the tears run faster. I don't know how long we sat there, Damien rocking me whilst I sobbed into his shoulder, it could have been minutes or hours. I felt safe there, safer than I should have done. The tears were just drawing to a stop when I pulled away from his shoulder and fingered the soggy cotton, 'I'm sorry' I mouthed pointing to the damp patch, he just laughed and dragged my head back to his shoulder. Then I heard the front door and my name being called downstairs, I recognised the voice; startled I jumped up and started to flutter around my room, looking for my hair brush as the footsteps started on the stairs,

"Come here." Damien instructed, dragging a comb he had found through my hair, it massaged my scalp and calmed my nerves. Just as he grabbed one of my face wipes from my dressing table and touched it to my face to begin wiping the makeup that had ran during my still not quite finished crying fit, the door opened and Will stepped in.

"Babe?" He called and back pedalled a little when he saw my face, "Aw honey." He crooned placing himself between Damien and me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder, Will's fingers slipped up underneath the back of my t-shirt and started to stroke the base of my back, bathed in bliss I sighed and used one of my hands to shoot a little wave with my hand in Damien's direction as Will picked me up and planted a soft yet urgent kiss on my lips, they responded happily and started doing things that weren't exactly appropriate to do in front of one's friends, struggling I pulled my lips away and mouthed,

"Bye Damien!" He smiled tightly and nodded at Will, shutting the door behind himself as he walked out.

We spent the rest of the evening drinking banana milk shakes and listening to our iPod's on my bed, we couldn't talk; obviously. But we played a few paper games like noughts and crosses and hangman; it was surprisingly entertaining. Just as the afternoon turned to evening Will stood up and kissed my forehead,

"I've got to go sweetheart. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." I mouthed 'I love you more' back to him and grinned, he rolled his eyes and muttered just loud enough for me to hear, "Impossible." As he shut the door. Blissfully happy I showered and changed into my pyjamas, after brushing my teeth and blow drying my hair I slipped into bed and pulled the covers right up to my chin. As soon as I closed my eyes I relived the events of the afternoon, my crying session with Damien and fun and games with Will.....

But, which had I enjoyed the most?

_**Hi **_


	16. TJ

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OH MY GOD!!! ISABELLA!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!! **

**Went to see new moon 2day, it was GREAT!!!**

**Aro rocks :P**

**Chloe xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight, but I do own these characters and the plot :P **

**DAMIEN POV**

As soon as I stepped out of the house I started shaking again, harder than before. Attempting to keep my head I started to remove my clothes, I bundled them up in my palms and exploded out into my wolf form. It took a mere second for me to adjust to my new physique, I started running again, feet pounding the ground so hard that dust flew up from the forest floor, I reached out with my mind, searching;

_**Josh? You've got to help me.**_

_**What's going on?! **_He asked me, fretting slightly.

_**Nothing big, calm down! Just watch. **_I sent him my memories of the last six hours, shivering as I remembered the horror of her tears; and how beautiful she looked when she smiled apologetically at me.

_**Wow. Grab your coat, you've pulled. **_I rolled my eyes and replied,

_**Well? What the hell should I do? It took everything in me not to phase right in front of her and rip his face off!**_

_**I honestly haven't got a clue. **_

_**Thanks for the help, Shorty. **_

_**I can't help it if I'm a dunce!**_

_**You got that right. **_I paused for a moment and pictured her smiling face in my head and said, _**don't you think she's just so beautiful? **_

_**She's very pretty.**_

_**I mean, we belong together; why doesn't she see it? **_We _did _belong together, of that I was certain; she must have felt the connection between us earlier. It was magical, except that she was crying, I wanted to hold her there forever and never let her go. I pictured myself kissing her like I had in my dream, really feeling those lips on mine-

_**DUDE! Your head is like a porno film! I love her like a sister, and a brother shouldn't have to see that!**_

_**Sorry, um I'm going to phase back now and go pick up my key board from the cleaners, I need to stop by Tesco's; also have to speak to Parkers singing teacher for her!**_

_**Ok, I'll come with you; meet me outside Tesco's in 5!**_

_**Race you!**_

When we reached Tesco's it was almost eight o'clock, I phased about 300 yards away from the shop and met Josh outside the glowing automatic doors, he was wearing a pair of battered jeans, a hoodie and beanie hat that he had pulled down over his ears. I greeted him with a smile and gestured towards the doors. We walked in and grabbed a basket,

"Alright, what do we need to get then?" Josh asked, eyeing a packet of donuts,

"We need... donuts, coke, chocolate, milk, apples and whatever else I can afford!" Josh grinned at me and tossed the packet of donuts into the basket, "Did I mention I want 2 packets of donuts?" I raised my eyebrow at him and threw another packet into the basket. We walked around the entire shop, filling the basket with junk food; we swapped the basket for a trolley after a while and filled that as well. As we were making our way down the babies aisle so we could reach an empty counter, we almost ran straight into two girls who looked to be around out our age. One was an adorable auburn haired girl was stood at around 5,1 who had big brown eyes, the other was a gangly blonde with dull hazel eyes,

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The blonde squealed,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we're sorry we ran into you like that." I told her smiling slightly,

"You should be, after all you could knock her over with a feather." The little one said rolling her eyes, I laughed at her and said,

"Hi, I'm Damien, that kid over there who's staring at you is called Josh."

"Hey puppy dog!" The little one teased winking at Josh, I know I shouldn't have laughed, but I had to. How ironic.

"Hi." He mumbled, pretending to be engrossed in a packet of pampers,

"Aren't you a little old for them now? I stopped buying pampers when I was 3." This little one was very funny, she turned to me and grinned, "Hi I'm TJ, the girl who's staring at you is Georgina." I glanced back at the blonde who was gazing at me like a love struck cat, I looked back at TJ and mouthed,

"Not a chance." She started laughing and punched me lightly in the arm.

"Let her down easy boy, I don't do crying."

"Um, Theresa I'm going to go now, bye!" The blonde called over her shoulder and skipped out of the door,

"Theresa?" I questioned TJ a little smirk playing on my lips, she punched my arm again as I glanced at my watch,

"I'm sorry TJ, I've got to go, and do you have a ride home?" I offered extending my arm to the pixie girl.

"Shall we?" She continued and started walking to the counter with me,

"I'll walk you home, TJ; Damien's got stuff to do." Josh said suddenly, putting a restraining hand on my shoulder, I stared at him for a second and then back pedalled, I dropped TJ's arm like it was on fire and nodded to show I understood,

"Ok, TJ do you want to swap numbers? On purely a friendly basis of course." I put in for Josh's benefit; he smiled at me wanly in thanks. I handed her my phone and took hers from her hand, it was a LG cookie, fancy. I stabbed in my number and took a photo of me on her camera, posing as if I was deep in thought. Then I added Josh in and snapped a photo of him staring at the pampers; laughing we swapped back, I waved goodbye to TJ and shot a very discreet wink in Josh's direction as I turned on my heel and walked out.

I was about 30 yards away from Parker's singing teachers house when my phone rang, rolling my eyes I answered;

"Hallo, heart break hotel?" I asked into the receiver, smiling a little at my joke,

"Damien? Its Will." I trembled a little and replied,

"Yeah, it's me. What do you want?"

"Parker wants to see you, now." I didn't need to here anymore, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and caught a passing cab.


	17. Falling

**AUTHORS NOTE :)**

**Thanks again Isabella, I started writing this as soon as I got your review : ) Check this out: .net/album/brand-new-eyes/**

**Chloe xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, just the plot and the characters :P**

**READ THIS: (Everything parker says in this is meant to be written down as she's lost her voice)**

**PARKERS POV**

Damien must have been close by, as the door bell rang 5 minutes after Will had hung up. I glanced up from my laptop screen and caught Will staring at me again, immediately a hot blush rushed to my cheeks. As usual I ducked my head back down again to hide behind my curtain of hair; he caught this and rumbled a chuckle,

"Don't hide from me, silly." He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up,

"_I wasn't, I just hate this stupid blush."_ I lied and looked down again, "I should go get the door-"

"Yes you should." He agreed, throwing me onto his back; piggy back style. I squealed and kicked him,

"_Put me down!"_ I wanted to shriek, but I wrote it down instead and pushed it in front of his face so he could see it as he started towards the stairs,

"Not a chance, darling." He grinned pretending to drop me, I screamed again and started laughing uncontrollably as we reached the bottom of the stairs, "Ok spider monkey, hold on tight." I was just about to get down when he jumped the last 3 steps of the stairs. I shrieked loudly and landed on top of Will on the floor, bashing my shin off the end of the stairs, rolling around in a mess of limbs. I started giggling and crying at the same time, the pain in my shin was searing but the expression on Wills face made it too hard to not laugh. He sat up, completely bewildered and scooped me up again,

"_Are you sure thats a good idea?"_ I scribbled frantically, choking a little on a sob,

"Yes, I can't expect you to walk on that can I? God I'm so sorry honey." He apologised rubbing my shin tenderly, "Are you alright???"

"_Yeah I'm good, your face!!!"_ I started laughing again and reached out to open the door with my left hand; I twisted the knob and pushed it open. Damien looked dishevelled and terribly worried, though his face lit up when he saw I was laughing, but then he saw that Will was holding me bridal style and stiffened noticeably. Sighing Will put me down and leaned forward to kiss me, not wanting to lose control I kissed him quickly and patted his butt,

"_Alright, out! Parker and Damien time has been scheduled!"_ I smiled, wafting the piece of paper in his face, I kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door; he rolled his eyes and blew me a kiss as he reached the end of the drive, "Love you!!!" I wanted to yell after him but I blew him a kiss back and waved, I took Damien's arm and pulled him into the house; I slammed the door shut and hugged him.

"Hey Parks, are you alright? I heard the screaming." He asked, the stress in his voice betraying the usual calm,

"_Yeah I'm fine, Will piggy backed me down the stairs and we fell over, I bashed my leg; that's all!"_ I assured him, stepping out of the embrace, _"Follow me up to my boudoir._" I showed him the page and took his arm again. I dragged him into my bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. Before he had a chance to question me I jumped onto the bed next to him and grabbed my song book from under the pillow, flicking frantically to the song I had written earlier, eager I shoved the book into his hands and stabbed my finger at the page I wanted him to read. I sat twiddling my thumbs as he read, anxious to see his reaction.

"Wow, thats really good honey." He comforted me, "But how can you sing it?" I smiled and wrote:

"_I'm not going to sing it, you are."_ He blinked at me and frowned,

"But you're the lead singer, I only do backing."

"_Yes, I wrote this song from my perspective, and I will be the one performing it; but this song is good for both of us and I need to see how it will sound when I sing it at our next gig in a few days." _

"A few days?! But you've lost your voice!!!"

"_Yes, but I will probably get it back in the next two days, it's stopped hurting now. And if not I can cancel or you could sing instead! Now pass me my guitar so you have something to sing along to!" _He sighed angrily and passed me my guitar, I picked up my pluck from my bedside table and startedto strum the tune I had came up with, he started singing after 2 chords:

"_I looked away _

_Then I looked back at you _

_You try to say _

_The things that you can't undo _

_If I had my way _

_I'd never get over you _

_Today is the day _

_I pray that we make it through _

_Make it through the fall _

_Make it through it all _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_You're the only one _

_I'd be with 'til the end _

_When I come undone _

_You bring me back again _

_Back under the stars _

_Back into your arms _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_Wanna know who you are _

_Wanna know where to start _

_I wanna know what this means _

_Wanna know how you feel _

_Wanna know what is real _

_I wanna know everything _

_Everything _

_I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_And I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you"_

When he finished looked me in the eye and asked,

"Why did you write this Parker?" Tasting the tense atmosphere I glanced down and hid behind my hair, but he wasn't having any. He tilted my chin back up so I had to look him right in the eye; that was when I realised I should have never shown him that stupid song. He was staring at me so hard it made me uncomfortable, he was reading me; the expression on my face, the secrets in my eyes. He was looking _inside _of me, down into the fathomless pit of my soul, drowning in the mystery. And I stared right back at him, completely lost in the chocolate brown of his eyes, feeling myself drift away... "Why did you write this?" He repeated, in a softer tone. I tried to force my chin back down to hide again, but the steel of his grip resisted so much it was starting to hurt, so in the end I gave up; sighing in defeat I found the remainder of my voice and mumbled,

"Because I'm in love with Will." A fiery blush flew to my cheeks, he let go of my chin and threw an arm around my shoulder,

"Maybe you could dedicate the song to him?"It was a great idea, I had to admit, but I could see the effort he was putting in. I couldn't hurt him like this, it hurt _me _to hurt him;

"Dame, I think I'm going to hit the sack, good night." I stood and ushered him out of the room with a hug and flopped down on my bed, slipping straight into a fitful slumber.


	18. I've seen better hands on a leper!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everybody, this one's about TJ (and her life) and Josh, their so sweet :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I only own the plot and characters :P **

**TJ POV**

_Later that day_

I opened my eyes, then closed them again, then opened them again, then closed them again. It's called blinking! I laughed at my own little joke and sat up in my messy bed, wrestling my feet out of the duvet so I could swing them out of the bed; I got them free after a few seconds and jumped off the bed, landing on the balls of my bare feet; nearly slipping on a stray sock. My room contained a waterbed, covered in blankets, across to the right of the room. The carpet was greyish, with some sort of swirl design in it. Next to the bin was a white plastic clothes basket. It was jammed tight between the bin and the desk, which sat near the corner. The tops of the desk were white, but the supports were black. School books covered the bottom shelf, while the next two had miscellaneous items on them. On the top shelf, an encased basketball sat. It was an Olympic ball dipped in gold. Next to the ball, hanging on the gray, black, and white marble-like painted walls, was a tournament bracket for last year's College Basketball Championship. Under the bracket was the light switch, and next to it was a black light. The next wall was bare, but in the corner, where the third wall met it, there were six shelves. Those shelves had many different types of elephants. One of the shelves had a second black light on it. The shelves met the window, which was covered by some white blinds. At the end of the waterbed, on the final wall, there was some electronic equipment on more shelving. There was a variety of equipment, everything from games to a medium sized television. Everything on the shelves was in good condition. Following this wall was a second light switch for the closet. The closet had shiny doors on it, and was almost full of clothes. After the closet came the door, in which you entered, and you exited.

I was in a bizarrely good mood as I skipped over to my wardrobe and pulled out a bat woman t-shirt, which was a little baggy; a pair of three quarter length black trousers, and a pair of army print flip flops. I lay them out onto my bed and grabbed my slippers from the floor; still buzzing I danced into the bathroom and slammed the door shut so my sisters knew I was in there. I turned the hot water on, brushed my teeth then stepped under the comforting stream, sighing a little, after a few seconds under the water I caught a few drops on my tongue and giggled; remembering old times. Then a fist started banging angrily on the bathroom door,

"TJ!" My little sister Evie whined, "How long are you going to be, I need to get in there to put my face on!" I laughed out loud and shouted back to her,

"You already have a face, stupid." She groaned and thumped the door again,

"Look, you and your smart ass mouth are getting on my nerves, so get out of the bathroom in the next 10 minutes you little rat!" My eldest sister, Kay, hissed through the key hole. I rolled my eyes and blocked them out; I massaged peach shampoo into my scalp, soaped myself down with melon shower gel, slicked strawberry anti frizz conditioner over my hair and rinsed with cherry after wash. By the time I stepped out of the shower, exactly 10 minutes later, I smelled like a fruit bowl, I wrapped a towel around me, shoved my feet into slippers, and ripped the door open.

"There ya go dearest sisters!" I said with an Oklahoma twang as I pushed my way around them and ran into my bedroom.

About fifteen minutes later I raced down the stairs, fully clothed, flip flops and all. The movement made my cork screw curly hair bounce a little around my shoulders, still hyperactive I bounced into the kitchen and snatched a piece of toast that popped up from the toaster, I buttered it and lifted myself up onto the counter so I could swing my legs around and reach the orange juice which was always balanced at the top of the fridge at the same time. When I was about half way into my toast my only brother Quinn skidded into the kitchen and glared at me,

"Is that my breakfast you're eating there TJ?"

"Oh crap, sorry. Do you want me to make another-"He interrupted me mid apology with a little smile...

"It's alright, now go on; I know you really need to get to work this morning." I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running out of the door.

I met up with Georgina at four, making it there just in time. We needed to go shopping for our parents so we stopped in on Tesco's on our way to the city centre. We walked inside the automatic doors, Georgina's presence was met with a chorus of moose calls and wolf whistles, and I was used to this sort of thing so I grabbed a basket and stalked off. I was browsing through the different types of pasta when an eager looking boy with huge sky blue puppy dog eyes tapped me on the shoulder; I turned and looked him up and down briefly, like Georgina had taught me. He seemed nice enough; shockingly red was sticking out randomly from his scalp.

"Hi I'm Kieran." He told me, leaning against one of the shelves,

"TJ." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" I was about to reply but then I caught sight of some of the boys from the door watching me from around the corner of the isle, egging Kieran on. I was not going to be played like this; I smiled again and replied,

"I'm sorry but you must be an experiment in Artificial Stupidity if you thought I would go out with you." He reeled back slightly like I'd slapped him, blinking rapidly. I heard the laughs from behind the corner and grinned,

"Fine, but could you help me out?" He outstretched a hand for me, I stared at it and said loud enough for the other boys to hear,

"I've seen better hands on a leper! And sure I'll help you out, which way did you come in?" He growled at me and stormed off,

"And now we know why mammals eat their children." I mumbled under my breath and pushed past the clapping boys to go find Georgina. She was looking completely lost, wandering around the bakery, I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the nappy isle, desperate to pay for-

And then I ran smack into a giant of a boy with mop-like brown hair and a nice smile.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Georgina squeaked blushing furiously,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we're sorry we ran into you like that." The mop haired one said smiling apologetically,

"You should be, after all you could knock her over with a feather." I laughed,

"Hi, I'm Damien, that kid over there who's staring at you is called Josh." Damien said pointing over at a totally gorgeous boy, he was frozen, staring at me,

"Hey puppy dog!" I teased winking at him, he smiled a little and mumbled,

"Hi." I noticed he was eyeing a packet of pampers nervously, so in an attempt to break the tense air between us I added,

"Aren't you a little old for them now? I stopped buying pampers when I was 3." I turned back to Damien and said "Hi I'm TJ, the girl who's staring at you is Georgina." He grimaced a little and leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"Not a chance." I laughed happily and punched him in the arm,

"Let her down easy boy, I don't do crying."

"Um, Theresa I'm going to go now, bye!" Georgina called over her shoulder and skipped out of the door,

"Theresa?" he questioned me a little smirk playing on his lips, I punched his rock hard arm again,

"I'm sorry TJ, I've got to go, and do you have a ride home?"

"Shall we?" I asked, looping my arm through his,

"I'll walk you home, TJ; Damien's got stuff to do." Josh said suddenly,

"Ok, TJ do you want to swap numbers? On purely a friendly basis of course." We traded phone numbers, grinning the whole time, Damien left with a wave, leaving me and Josh alone.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded and he put a hand on the small of my back, pushing me towards his car, his touch sent a current of biting electricity through me, making me shudder a little. He seemed to have noticed my minor tremble because he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You have a nice car by the way." I complimented him and slipped into the passenger seat, he beamed at me and started a conversation about cars. Of course he was surprised at my knowledge, just like everyone else! We pulled up in front of my house in a matter of minutes and sat silently in the awkward atmosphere. He cleared his throat and addressed me,

"TJ, would you like to go out tomorrow night?" I blinked and nodded, desperate to leave I hopped out of the car and ran into my bedroom.


	19. Little Miss Sunshine Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! Back again; aren't you fed up of me yet? : P

Sorry I haven't updated recently!

**PARKERS POV !!!**

I got my voice back after exactly two days, right on time for our gig! I remember screaming 'HALLELUJAH!!!" At the top of my lungs on that morning, completely forgetting that I hadn't even sorted a set list yet!

Suddenly ecstatic I jumped out of bed, and stretched. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror opposite the bed and grimaced. I yawned and flicked my straighteners on, being careful not to burn myself, settling into my comfy desk chair. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and began work on flattening down the matted mess of waves. I almost burnt myself on the ceramic, but other than that everything went well and my head was presentable after about 15 minutes, I scooped it up into a high ponytail, my short layers falling out and over my face, they settled to the side of my fringe, right beside my ears.

I fumbled around in one of my draws and found out my make up bag, it was small and light, just containing the necessities. I never bothered with foundation or anything like that; I just brushed some light eye shadow over my lids, combed mascara through my lashes, and smudged on a tiny bit of eyeliner. I picked up the key to my jewellery box and shoved it in the lock, it turned a popped open. A light melody tinkled through tiny speakers in the lid, I hummed along to the piano and plucked out some plain red, button like, earrings. They were my favourite pair which I wore often, but as I put them in I noticed the old thread-friendship bracelet Damien had made for me when we were five, I smiled and fastened it around my wrist, it still fit, it still belonged.

Feeling elated I jumped up out of my desk chair and danced over to my tiny wardrobe and pulled on a pair of neon pink leggings that fit snugly, and a green top that was just a little too big that hung off my shoulders like a dress. I skipped down the stairs, nearly tripping when I reached the bottom, I skipped into our family kitchen and hoisted myself up onto the kitchen counter, shovelling Weetos into my mouth at an amazing speed, I was about half way through my third handful when the phone rang, groaning I jumped down and scooped the phone up in my hand,

"Hallo?" I asked chewing quickly,

"Hi, is that you Parker? It's Natalie!" I grinned,

"Hey Nat, are you ok to do a show tonight?" I asked, jumping straight to the point,

"Yes, I am. But are you? When did you get your voice back?"

"I got it back this morning, and stop worrying, you sound like my mum.

"But can you sing alright?" She persisted,

"I'm good, listen." I sang a chorus and continued, "See?"

"Hmm. Now where is the gig?"

"The Royal Partridge, in town." I couldn't hold back a giggle from the ridiculous club name, it escaped through my lips, she laughed too and replied,

"Um, any idea how big the crowd will be?"

"A couple hundred people at the max. Anyway come over later and we'll talk set!" I ended the call and grabbed my coat; racing out of the door.


	20. Little Miss Sunshine Part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey again, I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't very long, but I am experiencing a little bit of writers block :) Here I go again with Damien for Little Miss Sunshine Part 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight unfortunately, just plot and characters :P**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**Damien POV**

This wolf thing isn't that bad, it does have its good points. The speed is amazing; it's like one huge adrenaline boost, you're not simply running your _flying_! Oh god, that sounded really cheesy. I hadn't been back to my house yet, I'd been camping out at Josh's, and his couch was actually really comfortable. There is one down side to being a werewolf: you have to spend a majority of your time naked, or pulling around a bundle of clothes, that part is a little bit awkward; but I suppose we'll get over it at some point.

Normally on a morning as cold as that one I would have been freezing my fingers off, but thanks to this new nifty temperature increase I didn't even notice the biting cold; I was curled up in a ball on the sofa flicking through channels, what was the point of having cable is nothing was _ever _on? Just when I was about to give up on the house completely and go stretch my legs in my wolf form the irritating trill of the door bell sounded, making me jump a little in surprise. I switched off the television and dragged a hand through my already tousled hair, inches away from the door I looked down and took in that I was only wearing a pair of worn old joggers; I hoped that the person behind the door had a strong stomach; I wasn't lying when I thought I looked like a deranged hobo. I stretched out one arm that resembled a tree trunk and opened the door.

Parker looked up from her phone, which she had been giggling at, and grinned at me. She looked particularly dazzling that morning, fiery hair pulled back into a pony tail at the top of her head, a few layers escaping, wearing a flattering green dress top and neon leggings. On her feet she wore green pumps to match her top which had little bows in the centre by her toes. As usual she was wearing hardly any makeup which set her features off perfectly, I took her hand in mine and kissed it, I noticed she was wearing the friendship bracelet I had made her when we were little, I smiled and performed a little bow,

"My lady." I greeted her, she laughed at me and snatched her hand back a little forcefully; that hurt. She looked me up and down and replied,

"Hey sleepy head, where'd the six pack appear from over night?" I had forgotten that she didn't know my secret and internally kicked myself,

"Never mind that...you got your voice back!" She nodded and skipped past me into the living room, flopping down onto the sofa. I sat next to her and pulled on my T-shirt which had been hanging over the end of the sofa, "Anyway I guess you're here to tell me where the gig we're performing tonight is then?"

"Partly yes, but I also wanted to see you." She looked down and blushed a little, "It's at the Royal Partridge, in town. It starts at eight so we need to be there for seven, do you think that you could give me a lift? My Volkswagen is getting some new tires fitted, and I want to get your personal opinion about my outfit. Natalie's never much help." I smiled,

"That's fine; I'll pick you up at quarter to seven, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, come on get dressed, we need to go to the garage and talk set list." I obeyed and met her in the hall five minutes later, hair brushed, clothes on. "Much better, lets go." We left the house and jumped into my car. I started the car and began the drive back to her house; Parker turned on her iPod and plugged her ears, she began to sing along to _'Move Along by All American Rejects'_, the sound of her velvety voice filled my car,

"When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through"

I smiled and tapped her on the shoulder when we reached her house,

"We're here hon, out you get." She jumped a few inches into the air and hopped out of the car, already headed for the garage. I locked my car and ran after her, when I reached the door I saw Parker and Natalie sitting together on the floor with a piece of note paper between them, Josh was standing at the mini fridge, he looked up when I came in and threw me a can, I nodded at him in thanks and sat down between Parker an Nat; Josh joined us on the floor and sat on Nat's left.

"Well let's get on with it. I think that these songs should go into the first half: Let the flames begin, Love's Unchained, Hungry Heart, Blue Orchid and Black Betty." I announced, waiting for the other's opinions,

"Good idea though I think that Born for This should go before Let the Flames Begin." Josh pointed out we all agreed and wrote the songs down,

"I think for the second half we should do some of our slow songs; like: Beautiful in my Eyes, Daddies Little Girl, I looked Away, I could Write a Book, All I Wanted and We are Broken?" Parker suggested,

"Good idea, I think Dame should sing Beautiful in my eyes and I Could Write a Book." Natalie insisted, I agreed to sing the songs and stood up.

"Let's practice then!"


	21. Little Miss Sunshine Part 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi everyone, back again with the final part of Little Miss Sunshine, thanks for reviewing Isabella :) This chapter is leading up to the big gig!!!**

**CHLOE 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own twilight, though I wish I did; I only this story and characters :D**

PARKER POV

Later that night I stepped out of a hot and steamy shower, the water had a strange way of calming my nerves; the liquid magic unknotted the tense, nervous muscles of my back and made it easier to breathe somehow. Though if I ever let my concentration slip and thought about what I was going to that night, in front of all those people I instantly became a nervous wreck and had to begin the calming process all over again. I wrapped my still wet body in a towel I had placed on the radiator whilst I showered and sprinted with some difficulty across the freezing cold landing space into my bedroom, slamming my door behind me so mum would know I was done in the bathroom.

After I had yanked the boring curtains shut and towelled myself dry I slipped on my fluffy alabaster and sky blue bath robe, relishing the squashy comfort I sat myself in front of the mirror. I had re-dyed and restored my hair back to its former fiery orange glory during my extended sentence in the bathroom, but that didn't mean it was any easier to deal with than usual; grimacing a little at my face which had been turned a disgusting shade of magenta by the steam in the bathroom, I picked up my barrel brush with my right hand and yanked it through the tangled mess that was my hair.

My hair dryer was hiding underneath a pile of ironed clothes that my mum had left on my bed which I was supposed to have put away a few hours earlier; I kicked the plug into the socket and flicked the switch on the neck of the dryer onto the coolest setting so my hair would have less of a chance of becoming a frazzled mess. I spent the next half an hour blow drying my hair straight, I spent extra time on it that night, after all it would be the first big gig we'd ever done. Even though my hair was left relatively flat after its lunch date with the hair dryer the ends still defied gravity and flicked up, so I spent another twenty minutes straightening it. But, thank the lord, after my fifty minute ordeal with it, my hair obeyed orders and sat prettily on my head.

With the small problem of my hair cleared up the issue of my outfit was next on my list of completely irrational yet necessary worries. I hadn't had time to worry about what I was going to wear up until that moment; so I freaked. I sifted through the pile of clothes that still sat on the bed; I shoved boring plain t-shirts into my draws, trying to find the right thing. After a few minutes of frantic stuffing I found the ideal t-shirt, it was bright yellow with rainbow paint splats all over, in the centre Little Miss Sunshine was giggling, arching over her head were the words: Little Miss! And underneath her feet was the word Sunshine; spelling Little Miss Sunshine. I slipped the shirt on over my head and smoothed out the cotton over my stomach, it smelled of freesia, my favourite flower, thanks to the washing powder. The next step was to find some jeans, I didn't want to wear a mini skirt like most girls would; I thought it too rock girl cliché. But thankfully I had recently acquired a pair of very expensive Criminal Damage skinny jeans; they were easy enough to find, I pulled them on and fastened a pink and black belt around my waist, the material was your typical denim but the jeans themselves were hot pink and had a tartan pattern to them. I had already planned in my head after I had put on my shirt what shoes would go perfectly with it, my pair of yellow vans! I pushed my feet into them and looked at my reflection in the mirror; I looked good, I thought. The clothes fit nicely and smelled wonderful; also they all looked well together with all the contrasting colours.

The last thing I needed to do was sort out my face, I never usually bothered with makeup, but with all the stage lights on me my face would appear sallow and washed out and I didn't want that to happen. A little reluctant I rubbed foundation into my face and neck, then dusted with powder; I focused on my lips next, sweeping on a light covering of clear gloss, why bother with lip liner or lipstick? Complete waste of precious time. Lastly I smudged eyeliner and light eye shadow over my lids, just to finish off I combed my eyelashes through with mascara.

Before I'd even had the chance to check myself out in the mirror the door bell rang, announcing Damien's arrival, the nerves came rushing back in a flood as I rushed to sprits perfume on my wrists and neck, I rubbed my wrists together fiercely and raced down the stairs to get the door. I reached it in record time and heaved it open. Damien was leaning against the wall as usual, playing with his car keys, I tapped him on the shoulder and he glanced up; his eyes met mine and the corners of his mouth lifted,

"Hey Little Miss Sunshine." He quoted gesturing to my t-shirt, "You look cute, not a hint of your cliché rock chick going on there." I nodded and blushed, he seemed to notice the heat in my cheeks and started laughing;

"You don't look so bad yourself." I complimented, taking his profile; he was wearing dark rinse jeans and a red t-shirt with a picture of Darth Vader in the centre that had 'Come to the dark side; we have cookies' Written across the top in black bold print. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes,

"I refuse to come to the dark side."

"Ahh but we have dental!"

"Dental? Well that settles it, hello dark side!" That started us off laughing again; when we stopped he glanced at his watch and said in a serious tone,

"We'd better go now, we need to set up." With a new found rush of adrenaline I shouted goodbye to my parents, slammed the door behind me and skipped over to the passenger side of Damien's Peugeot. I slid in and snapped my seat belt into place, Damien started the engine and backed out onto the empty street.


	22. Big Gav

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi everyone, this chapter is about the set up of the gig, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!! :D Chloe :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own twilight (N)**

**PARKER POV**

It took less time than I'd imagined to arrive at the Royal Partridge; it took us only ten minutes to get there so we arrived five minutes early. We got out of the car and walked through the automatic doors that led to the interior; the place it's self was bigger than I'd thought it would be; a huge bar covered an entire wall, the many bottles and glasses glinting in the light from the many strobe lights, there were at least 15 crimson booths that could seat four and what looked like hundreds of shiny polished chairs that surrounded tables, just small enough to place ones glass on, the seating was neatly arranged around a big jet black stage that jutted out from the wall; the stage we were performing on. I gulped when I looked up from the stage and saw a massive banner with our logo of a pearl surrounded by blue flames and the name of our band 'That's Pearl' written in swirly font curling around it like a scroll, stretched across the entire length of the ceiling above the stage, billowing slightly.

"Well they certainly went the whole hog." Damien whispered into my ear, startling me. "Did I scare you?" I nodded a quick bob of my head, "Sorry." I smiled slightly and walked nervously up to the bar, it smelled faintly of Mr. Sheen and tobacco mixed with peppermint; it was a surprisingly comforting smell. Still unbearably nervous I sat on one of the tall bar stools, examining the wood for something that might help; a small gold button was pushed into the wood just a few inches away from me, in text so tiny I had to squint to read it were the words, 'PRESS FOR ASSISTENCE.' Satisfied with my finding I pushed down hard on the button with the index finger of my right hand.

"Just a minute!" A gruff voice I recognised from talking over the phone yelled from behind a door, I folded my hands on the bar and started picking at my cuticles. Damien reached over from his seat and swatted my hand away playfully,

"Leave your lovely fingers alone, you'll need them tonight." I rolled my eyes but stopped anyway and leant against his shoulder wearily; we sat in silence for a few minutes until a rather over weight man in a dark blue shirt that had the first few buttons undone waddled into view. As soon as he saw us the man's mouth stretched up into a huge grin,

"Hello I'm Gavin and welcome to my pub, I'm guessing that you're tonight's entertainment?" I smiled back at Gavin and nodded,

"Yes, we're from That's Pearl. Did our instruments reach you ok this morning?" Damien asked,

"They sure did, I put them out back; if you like I'll help you set them up. I can't expect kids of your age to lug an entire drum kit up onto that stage." I stayed silent as Damien insisted,

"No it's alright; I can lift them just fine." Gavin who still seemed a bit hesitant shrugged his shoulders and gestured us to follow him through the same door he'd just entered through. Damien put his hands on my waist and helped me down from the stool; I thanked him and took off after Gavin.

In the corner of the almost empty room sat my red electric guitar, Damien's keyboard, Josh's Gold electric guitar, my acoustic guitar and Natalie's cumbersome indigo drum kit. Gavin left the room declaring that he was going upstairs to get ready for the night, sighing a little I picked up my guitar's, one in each hand and started towards the door, Damien followed close behind with his keyboard. We reached the stage and walked up the steps to the top, I placed my guitars at the front of the stage, lying down flat next to eachother beside the mike stand, and I heard Damien set his keyboard down a little further back to my right. I jumped down from the stage, not bothering with the steps and landed on the balls of my feet, running off back into the room, I scooped up Josh's guitar and hesitated,

"Are you sure you can pick up those drums?" I asked Damien who completely ignored my comment and picked up the biggest drum, tucking it under his arm, two of the other drums he shoved under his other arm, gripping the fours symbols and their stands in one of his hands. I stared and jogged after him just in case he dropped something, he jumped up onto the stage and dropped all of the equipment into place at the very back of the stage, I gaped even more as he glanced up at me and grinned sheepishly, miming flexing his muscles; this made me laugh. I leant Josh's guitar against the wall to my left and did my impression of the hulk, he poked his tongue out at me and retreated back into the room.

Feeling a little lost and awkward I dragged a small black stool that was conveniently placed to my far left, just beside Josh's guitar, over to the mike stand. Taking a deep breath I slotted my mike, nick named the carrot, into its place and picked up my acoustic guitar; I sat on the stool and plucked at a few strings mulling over which song I was going to sing. After I had decided I started to strum quietly, a few seconds passed, I dragged a deeper and more luxuriant breath through my nostrils and closed my eyes, leaning into the microphone, my lips almost brushing against the metal as I sang:

"I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight-"

I stuttered to a stop as I heard loud clapping off to my right, my eyes snapped open and my head whipped round. Will was standing at the entrance to the pub,

"No, don't stop that was excellent." I blushed flame red and grinned,

"You're here!" I squealed and jumped up from my seat, I ditched my guitar on the chair and ran head long to him, I jumped at the last second and catapulted myself into his arms that wrapped around me in a comfortingly close embrace. I buried my head into the base of his neck and inhaled the marvellous heady scent; I felt something warm press into my hair, his lips? I enjoying myself so much that I didn't care, I pulled my head from his shoulder and leant back, smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't believe your actually HERE!" I screamed a little bit and crushed my lips to his, his fingers tangled in my hair as we kissed. I drew back after a few seconds and rested my forehead against his; then the door sounded again accompanied by a booming laugh and a girlish shriek, announcing the arrival of my friends and fellow band mates. I twisted myself away from Will, put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot impatiently. "Your late guys." I accused,

"Not really, stop over reacting Parks!" Damien said playfully ruffling my hair as he re entered the room, holding the last drum in his arms, he nodded at Will and said hello, he then turned to the others and said, "Come on then guys, to your position's we've only got half an hour."


	23. We Are That's Pearl

**PARKER POV**

The atmosphere back stage was electric, the adrenaline was like a icy blue current that shot through our veins making us breathe faster and move quicker, it felt like I'd been struck by a bolt of fiery lightening; I wanted to jump up and down and never stop, but I couldn't of course, I had to pretend to be calm and serene, to seem professional. So instead of leaping around like I wanted to, I stood off to the side of the stage and thought of what I was going to say when I got out there. I hadn't even decided on one thing when an exhilarated looking Josh crept up behind me and covered my eyes with both of his hands, I felt him pushing me past something and up some steps, I caught my foot on the top step, I shrieked and flailed my arms widely;

"Shhh..." He whispered into my ear and moved his hands so I could see that we were standing behind the curtain on the stage, thankfully no-one had noticed my shrieking so no-one lifted the curtain to get a look; I collapsed back into Josh and sighed in relief, "Wow you're lucky nobody heard you Parker, I can't imagine what would have driven you to have scream like that." I twisted around and punched him playfully in the chest,

"Very funny Mr leaning post, come on get the others into position; remember I'm gonna do some back flips as I go in as soon as the curtain goes up and introduce us. No funny business off you and Damien, I don't think you two twanging my bra strap whilst I'm singing will go down well, ok?" He pulled a perfect face of innocence and replied,

"We leave your bra alone almost all the time."

"Yeah, _almost_." I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the direction of the others so we could get started; they filed past me buzzing with excitement up and onto the stage, Damien stopped as they passed and said,

"You sure you can do this honey, your voice is alright?"

"I'm fine Dame, now go!" I pushed him up onto the stage and took a deep breath as I heard Big Gav announcing our arrival, the crowd cheered as the curtain inched its way up. I braced myself as the curtain reached the top and revealed the others, leaving them in full view off the pressing crowd; praying silently I turned my back to the stage and stood up as tall as I could, I leant back as if I was trying to look behind me, and placed my hands out in front of me and threw them down and back over my head, I landed on all fours, the perfect back flip. I repeated this a few times, I could hear the thunderous applause as I reached the stage, I was still bending when I saw Natalie throw me a sneaky thumb up; I winked at her and flipped forwards so I was standing up on both feet. I was still facing the others so I grinned reassuringly at them and then turned quickly so I was facing my audience; I grabbed the carrot with both hands and shouted into the microphone,

"Hello Royal Partridge!!!" The answering boom of noise reassured me so I continued, "Thank you all for coming to see us tonight, and I have to say you all look fantastic!" The audience roared again, "And in case you didn't know: We, are, That's Pearl!!!!!" I screamed that last sentence especially loud, ripping my mike from the stand I made my way over to Josh's side, "Ok everyone; as you probably know I'm Parker, and this is my amazing fellow guitarist Josh!" I ran next to Natalie who was still grinning at me, "And this, watch out boys, is my feisty drummer Natalie!" I poked my tongue out at her and ran over to Damien, I put an arm round his shoulders and said, "And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the lovely Damien on keyboard." I skipped back over to the stand and slotted the carrot back inside, "This first song is called Let the Flame's begin!" I scooped down and slipped my electric guitar over my head, I placed my fingers in the right place on the fret board and winked at Big Gav, the lights went out and for a few seconds there was silence, but then a spotlight flashed onto me with a loud click, I crossed my fingers internally and sang:

"**What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin"**

Then another spotlight flashed onto Natalie as she began to drum a slow rhythm,

"**Oh, glory  
Oh, glory  
this is how we'll dance when  
when they try to take us down  
this is what will be, oh glory" **

Another spotlight flashed onto Damien as he started to play a few notes,

"**Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
and I'll die searching for it"**

The last spotlight flashed onto Josh as he started to strum quietly, I nodded at Big Gav and all of the lights on the stage came on all at the same time, I started laying into some hard core playing exactly in time with Josh and heard the crowd boom appreciatively,

"**I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and..."**

I smiled in reassurance at the others and nodded at Josh, he began his guitar solo;

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Josh King!" Using what little spare time I had I let my eyes drift over the audience, searching; I still hadn't found who I was looking for by the time Josh finished and I had to sing again, I leaned into the mike and wailed;

"**This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory!!!"**

I finished off the song and introduced our next number...****


	24. OhMyGod!

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hi everyone :) I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing! And a big shout out to my biggest fan Isabella, keep reviewing! I hope you all had a fab Christmas, I know I did! This chapters from Parker again, I know I haven't written much from Damien recently but I will do soon, promise! Chloe x**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight, but I do own this story line and the characters, so enjoy!**

**Parker POV**

The night passed quicker than expected. It was like I wasn't actually there, standing in the centre of the stage; tearing up my guitar and belting out difficult vocals with such a passion that it surprised me. It felt like my soul had left the shell of my body behind and was surfing the rivers of emotion that streamed from my mouth as I sang; I'd never felt so intimate and at peace before in my life.

It was hard to believe I was actually there, performing in front of a packed room of people, who actually seemed to _like_ our raw and different approach to music. But what topped it all off was that I found who I was searching for in the crowd, a few seconds before the final part of our show drew to a close;

Will was sitting on one of the bar stools, his ankles crossed, as I drank in his profile I noticed that he bore a relaxed posture, arms out on the bar behind him, as if he were leaning there; but his face told a different story. His expression was remarkable, a twist of pleasure and disbelief so strong that it was funny; his eyes, a sea of warm chocolate that I wanted to drown in, were fixed on me, making me blush.

Noticing the effect he was having on me he grinned in triumph and gave me a little wave, I smiled back and dragged my gaze from his to face our audience,

"That's all for now guys, we hope you had a great night, see ya around!" I turned off my mike and unhooked my guitar from around my neck to rest it on the floor; the curtain dropped, fighting back the urge to scream I raced back into the soundproof room behind the stage. And then, right on cue: I screamed. Before I could finish my scream I was surrounded by my three best friends in a vice like group hug, Josh reached me first, scooping me up into a huge bear hug, knocking the wind from my lungs, Natalie found my arms next and embraced me firmly. Damien came last, wrapping me up in his unusually hot and strangely familiar hug.

"OH MY GODDDDDD!!!!" I screamed again jumping up and down, I span round wildly and landed in the splits, I then flipped myself back onto my feet and starting river dancing at top speed; I could hear Josh and Damien's booming laughter and Natalie's giggles as I danced around madly singing at the top of my lungs. Determined not to look like a prat I grabbed Damien's hands and started pulling him around with me, spinning him around; a new laugh joined the chorus making me stop abruptly. I left Damien and ran up to Will, I threw my arms around his neck and smothered his face with kisses,

"That, was, so, AMAZING!!!!" I said between kisses, he laughed and took my shoulders in his hands pushing me back.

"Wow babe that was fantastic! There aren't words!!!" I blushed as Will hugged me tightly; he released me after a few seconds and I kissed him softly on the mouth,

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips, I took his hand and turned to the others; "I love you guys, you're the best friends a girl could have, I'd kill for you! Now get over here!" I was crushed once again by my army of friends and whisked away from Will for a little while, he didn't seem to mind.

During the hug I concocted a plan, it was so damn perfect it surprised me, the only thing I needed to do was talk to Big Gav. I freed myself and turned to them,

"Ok, everyone stay back here I have to do something." I tilted my head up and kissed Will on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Josh asked whilst tapping out a foreign rhythm on one of Nat's drums.

"It's a surprise!" I chortled and grabbed the door handle, wrenching it open wide. Praying that big Gav would like my plan I ran off in the direction of the bar.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'll be back next time with Damien! R&R**


	25. Cosmic Kisses

**Authors note!**

**Hi everyone, I'm back at school tomorrow which sucks but at least Damien is back for this chapter. Chloe x**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight :(**

**DAMIEN POV**

I was standing at the bar chugging down a coke with Josh and Will talking about tonight's performance and how much fun it had been; that was until Parker disappeared into oblivion about half an hour ago saying she was planning a 'surprise' for us, the 'surprise' part had me worried. Surprisingly Will and I were getting along like a house of fire, he liked the same kind of music as me (Bring Me the Horizon, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park etc.) and we wore the same sort of clothes. I actually liked the guy (to my horror); well except the fact that he was dating the girl I'm in love with.

"Hey, are you Damien?" I turned reluctantly from my conversation with Josh about My Chemical Romance's latest tour and met the eyes unfamiliar brown eyes of a Japanese boy shaped like a mountain.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked rudely, making it clear on my face that I wasn't really interested in whatever the 'mountain' had to say,

"I'm Kyoto, but that's not important." The mountain answered in a clipped tone, "What is important is that some girl called Parker asked me to come find you and..." He paused to read of a torn piece of notepaper, "Natalie, Josh and Will."

"Oh, right. Where is she?"

"Outside, I will take you to her." Without a word Kyoto turned and started walking to a pair of doors, I followed, puzzled. What was Parker doing _outside_? We emerged through the doors and out onto a vast landscape of dark green grass, covered with droplets of dew that glinted like diamonds in the eerie light of the moon; the expanse of ended when it met a shoddy wire fence about 15ft away from the highway. Behind the fence I saw several people setting something up, but I couldn't see what. I began to walk steadily towards the people and investigate when all of a sudden Parker appeared from thin air and jumped right in front of me, clamping a hand across my eyes.

"NO PEEKING!" She yelled and turned me around, shoving me in the direction of the others, my foot caught on a stray piece of wire sending me tumbling. "OH HELL!!!" I heard her scream and felt her presence beside me, her hand fastened around my bicep and she tugged me up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" I nodded and saw the smile return to her face.

"Good, now go stand over there and _don't look._" Parker insisted and ran off.

_**30 minutes later**_

**PARKER POV**

Everything was ready, and God I was nervous. It was incredibly dark in front of the huge oak tree, so dark that from a distance you probably couldn't see my face poking out. It had been a close shave with Damien that night; it would have been disastrous if he had found out my plan so early in the evening.

"Everything's ready Parker," Kyoto appeared in front me suddenly making me jump, "Oh sorry, are you alright? You look a little green."

"Yeah I'm fine, you just startled me is all, and-"I swallowed the bobbing lump in my throat and continued, "get everyone outside in front of my mini stage." Kyoto nodded and ran off into the pub.

**DAMIEN POV**

About 45 minutes after being situated in position by Parker that Kyoto guy approached us and again and dragged us up to the very front of the grass stretch where row after row of chairs sat; in front of the chairs stood a small stage, shining with wax. Every seat other than the 4 in the dead centre of the front row was filled. Parker had me completely confused.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath to Josh, who shrugged light heartedly and offered me the bag of salted peanuts he was munching on. We sat for a while, munching peanuts and whispering to eachother when a firework went off behind the fence and exploded in a flash of scarlet. My head snapped up from my lap so quickly it made me dizzy for a minute.

"Well crap, she certainly went the whole hog." I heard Natalie whisper from beside me as a spotlight beamed out from behind a huge tree and flashed onto the front of the stage where Parker stood grinning like an idiot; I smiled back at her as another few fireworks went off.

"Hi everyone, I'm back!" Parker paused to wait for the deafening din to quieten and then continued, "Earlier after the performance I promised my friends a surprise. And well, this is it!" She turned from her audience and signalled for someone hidden in the darkness; a slow pulsing beat echoed from a few speakers, sounding the intro, "Ok guys, this song is called 'Friends', I'm dedicating it to you tonight because after all my mess ups you've stuck with me through everything and I don't know who I'd be without you guys." The beat picked up as Parker started to clap her hands above her head,

**PARKER POV**

I was nervous, so very, very nervous. Things seemed to be going ok so far so I inhaled and started tapping my foot to the rhythm; before I could stop myself and chicken out I threw myself into the first verse with all the energy I had left in my fragile frame:

"All my life I've been searching for something  
Something I can put my finger on  
Maybe I've been living for the weekend  
Maybe I've been living for this cyber soul  
Every Friday just about midnight  
All my problems seem to disappear  
Everyone that I miss when I'm distant  
Everybody's here"

The crowd was clapping along with me which gave me another needed boost of adrenaline to lead me into the chorus,

"I need love  
Cause only love is true  
I need every wakin' hour with you  
Yeah, my friends cause they're so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful  
They're my friends"

During the small piece between the chorus and the next verse I took in all my friends expressions; Natalie was grinning like an idiot, Josh had the goofiest smile on his face that I'd ever seen and Damien was smiling up at me with adoration in his eyes

"All my life I've been wastin', wastin'  
Wastin' all my money, all my time  
All the time that I'm waitin', waitin'  
Waitin for the moment they are mine  
The song about yeah I'm thinkin', thinkin'  
Thinkin all the things that I've done wrong  
All the time yeah I was forgettin'  
They were mine all along "

I started to move around the stage crouching down to my audience, high-fiving some of the teenagers and winking at some of the boys who wouldn't stop ogling me; the guitar rift finished so I stood up and locked eyes with my friends to whisper the last few lines into the mike;

I need love  
Cause only love is true  
Yeah, my friends cause they're so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful...

I need love  
Cause only love is true  
I need every wakin' hour with you  
Yeah my friends cause they're so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful  
They're my friends"

I jumped down from my stage and threw myself at Josh who picked me up in his arms and span me around, planting me on my feet after I started to get dizzy. As soon as the world wasn't spinning anymore Natalie's arms found me next, squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe. She was followed by Damien who whispered into my ear,

"I need every wakin' hour with you too." I nodded and hugged him again before leaping back up onto the stage fortunately for me I didn't show my true klutzy nature and trip on the way up.

**WILL POV**

Everyone was beginning to trail back into the pub after Parker's electrifying performance when her voice once again echoed out from the microphone; this time it sounded more seductive and alluring than before,

"Ooh Baby  
Oooooh "

I, along with everybody else, turned around and sat back down; Parker was looking right at me and she looked incredibly uncomfortable after adopting this new sexy role, you only would have noticed if you knew her well, so it was only me, Damien, Josh and Natalie who glanced anxiously up at her, she smiled back reassuringly and started towards me. _Aw hell. _I shrieked in my head as Parker grabbed my hand and dragged me up onto the stage beside her,

"Everyone, the shows not over yet, I've got one song left to do and we're not quite out of fireworks!" She turned to me and smiled again before turning back to face the crowd to continue, "This ladies and gent's is my boyfriend Will. Now, tonight I am going to perform another song especially for him, I've put him through a bucket load of crap girl friend material for the last couple of weeks, I had laryngitis Y'see so I couldn't really do anything outside of my house but he stuck with me through it all so Will this one's for you." Parker pulled me around so we were facing eachother and sang in an appealing husky voice,

"When I'm near you, with you, kiss you, feel you, everything is right  
When I bless you, touch you, love you, ooh boy you're my whole life  
It's like time is getting better  
And you know I do adore  
And a lifetime with you just ain't enough boy, oh I need more

If I lose you,  
It wouldn't be the same, no it wouldn't be the same,  
I know you're scared we, we won't endure  
But you can be sure

I'll be yours forever  
You & me a classic and we'll always be together  
I'm here to tell you  
That I'll be yours forever  
On everything, I swear I care and  
I'll be yours forever  
I'll be yours forever

I met you, saw you, got your number, how was I to know  
You would steal my heart and hold it hostage,  
Never letting go, never letting go  
It's like time is getting better  
And every path leads straight to you  
You're my number one priority, it's true

If I lose you,  
No it wouldn't be the same, no it wouldn't be the same, no  
I know you're scared we, we won't endure  
But you can be sure

I'll be yours forever  
You & me a classic and we'll always be together  
Ooh I'm telling you yeah, to tell you  
That I'll be yours forever  
On everything, I swear I care and  
I'll be yours forever  
I'll be yours forever

So thankful you're mine  
This love feels so right,  
You're so perfect in my eyes  
And if I could, could tell the future  
You would, you would be forever  
In my life  
My life, oh baby yeah

I'll be yours forever  
You and me a classic and we'll always be together  
I'm telling you, to tell you  
That I'll be yours forever  
On everything, I swear I care and  
I'll be yours forever  
I'll be yours forever

I'll be yours forever  
You and me a classic and we'll always be together  
Together, to tell you  
That I'll be yours forever  
I will be yours, yours  
I'll be yours forever  
Forever, forever yours  
Forever, forever  
Forever, oh forever  
Oh yeah... I'm yours

**PARKER POV**

As I finished the song Will dragged me into his arms, slamming my body up against his, he bent me back and planted a passionate kiss on my lips in front of the entire audience. It was a completely cosmic kiss, out of this universe cosmic!!!!! Everyone started clapping and cheering; it was a cosmic snog-athon!!! When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine, so our noses were touching,

"I can't believe you did this." Will whispered, I kissed him softly and continued,

"Did you like your song Sir Will?" Before he answered Will kissed me again,

"You blew me away, gale force winds alert!" I started giggling and grabbed his hand, leading him off the stage, still laughing.


	26. Safer To Hate Her

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hey y'all :) Back again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight :(**

_**Safer to Hate Her**_

**PARKER POV**

When I finally staggered back through my front door it was gone midnight. I was cold, I was sweaty and I was _so _tired. I closed the door behind me with a soft little click, stumbling blindly through the darkness for the light switch, my father beat me too it. I blinked in the harsh light of the hall and cowered, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Um, hi dad." I said nervously, shifting my weight from foot to foot. I hadn't exactly mentioned to my parents that I was going to be out all night, I'd simply thrown a little white lie into the mix by telling them that I was doing something with Natalie and that I'd be back ten.

"Well," My Dad said sternly raising his eyebrows at me, "What the hell happened to you? You look terrible." That made me stumble back for a seconds, I'd expected a huge telling off, a screaming match.

"I've been performing all night, what's your excuse?" I retorted cheekily, placing my hand on my hip,

"My excuse is that I've been waiting up for you all night!!!" He thundered, "Where have you BEEN?" I decided to tell him the truth rather dig myself in more deeper than I was already,

"I was at the Royal Partridge Pub-"

"You were at a pub?!" Dad cut me off, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Calm down dad, I didn't drink or anything."

"You didn't? Then what were you doing at a pub?"He was confused, he looked like a lost puppy; it made me smile.

"I was performing with Josh, Damien and Natalie. My band, remember?" I prompted, feeling the atmosphere lift a little bit.

"Oh. Is that why you look so exhausted?"

"Yeah, I've spent the last three or four hours singing my heart out and running around the stage."

"What'd you mean running around? Don't you just have to sing?"

"I have to dance, do a few complicated guitar tricks, run around, sing and jump; practically simultaneously." I explained,

"Right, that sounds really hard."

"Yeah it is, and I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Night dad." I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs, slipping into my bedroom. I changed quickly into an off white tank top with a plunging neck line and a pair of magenta shorts that were a little too small for me but stood as pyjamas, brushed my teeth and threw my hair back into an untidy bun at the back of my head. I was way too wired to even attempt sleep so I dragged my laptop out from under my bed and lay down onto the sheets, resting it on my knees.

It booted up fairly quickly and I clicked into my instant messenger, spending a few seconds humming 'Friends' to myself as it signed me in. The familiar box popped up displaying the picture of me and Will kissing, and my personal message which I changed to: _'wow, way too wired to sleep, ace night!'_ I followed the page down and read through my contacts, my eyes immediately found the one green light by Damien's name meaning he was online. I clicked on his name and typed:

**Miss_Lungs: **Hi!

**Mr_Key_Board: **Hey honey.

**Miss_Lungs: **What you up to?

**Mr_Key_Board: **Writing a song, you?

**Miss_Lungs: **Bumming around in my pj's like a slob, god I look terrible.

**Mr_Key_Board: **You're beautiful whatever you're wearing.

**Miss_Lungs: **Thanks!

**Mr_Key_Board: **I mean it Parks, you're beautiful.

**Miss_Lungs: **That means a lot Dame! Anyway, you said you were writing a song?

**Mr_Key_Board: **Yeah, it's not very good.

**Miss_Lungs: **I'm sure it's great, what's it called? :)

**Mr_Key_Board: **Now that'd be telling! : P

**Miss_Lungs: **TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Mr_Key_Board: **ok, ok! It's called 'Safer to hate her'

**Miss_Lungs: **What's it about?

**Mr_Key_Board: **It's about a boy who's in love with a girl he can't have.

**Miss_Lungs: **wow, deep.

**Mr_Key_Board: **yeah I suppose; do you want to hear the song?

**Miss_Lungs: **yeah! Put your web cam on?

**WEB CAM VIEWING IS ACTIVATED**

After the adverts had finished a pristine image of Damien sitting on his own bed with no shirt on, revealing a perfectly toned six pack that made me swallow, on his bottom half he was wearing a pair of old jogging bottoms and no socks, he looked like a little boy with his scruffy hair. His keyboard had been taken from the stand and sat lying across his knees. I heard a crackly sound coming from my speakers and realised he was laughing,

"What?" I asked defensively,

"The look on your face!" He gasped between bouts of laughter; he was clutching his side as I pouted at him.

"What'd you mean?"

"When you saw my abs your mouth dropped open it was HILARIOUS!" I frowned and blushed,

"It's not my fault; you shouldn't go flaunting your body all over the place." This just made him laugh harder and stab his finger at me through the camera,

"Say's you! You're practically wearing your underwear!" I gathered my sheets around me in an attempt at modesty and felt my face flare up again.

"No, I'm not!!!" I replied hotly,

"Yes you are, I can see more of you than you can of me!" I scowled,

"Oh shut up Damien."

"Sorry, but I was only appreciating the view!" He put his hands up innocently and I whisper-screamed at him,

"DAMIEN!!!!!! Just sing the damn song!"

"Ok, just let me find the right notes." I sat back and felt my blood retreat from my cheeks and threw on a baggy grey hoodie for modesty, a few seconds later Damien continued, "Right I'm ready;" His fingers drifted across the keys, creating a complicated tune that I could never have even attempted:

"**And too much, is never enough  
I had you and I gave you up  
And no, I don't know where my mind was for months  
I woke up, I cashed in all of my luck  
It walked in hand with your trust  
And everybody was kissing fire  
And we all got burned**

It'd be safer to hate her  
Than love her and lose her  
It'd be safer to hate her all around

Caught you having a laugh  
Did you catch me have the last?  
And I've been smiling like this for days  
Just to make up for my mistakes  
In the dark, I watch everyone disappear  
And I'm beginning to let myself down  
And I'm pushing everyone that was in, out

It'd be safer to hate her  
Than love her and lose her  
It'd be safer to hate her all around

And nobody knows what it's like  
When we die on the inside  
And nobody knows what it's like  
To be one of a kind

When we die, do we feel alive?  
When we die, do we feel alive?

It'd be safer to hate her  
Than love her and lose her  
It'd be safer to hate her all around

And nobody knows what it's like  
When we die on the inside  
And nobody knows..."

He finished up the song with a dragging out low note, I was openly sobbing by the time he'd lifted his fingers from the keys. A tear fell from my chin and landed plop on my touch pad, I tried to clean myself up before Damien could see that I was crying, but I was too late. He looked up and caught me wiping away a few tears away with my sleeve; he rushed straight up to the camera,

"Are you ok?" He demanded, "What's wrong? Is it your voice?!" I shook my head,

"No, it was you." I explained, wafting a hand at him;

"Me? What did I do?" He was confused, obviously.

"The song, it was so sad! Imagine being that guy? It'd be terrible!" For the third time that night Damien stiffened, making me anxious.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty crap." He growled through gritted teeth,

"Um, how about we do one of our 'shot-rallies'?" I asked in an attempt to lighten my mood.


	27. G'Mornin Darlin!

**Authors Note:**

**Hey all, back with Damien *cheers***

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own twilight, sucks right?**

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
you've got me paralyzed_

**DAMIEN POV**

"I wonder if she knows she's breaking my heart?" I asked Josh, tearing off a bite of my toast with my teeth looking ironically like a wolf. It was the morning after the gig, well I should have said afternoon; we didn't get out of bed until one in the afternoon. Josh downed his black coffee in one and frowned at me,

"Hmmm; no, I don't think so." I chewed thoughtfully, swallowed and replied,

"What makes you say that?" Josh poured himself another coffee and winced as boiling hot water splashed onto his hand.

"Well, Parker's a honey, she wouldn't do it deliberately." He sipped cautiously and continued, "She really loves you Damien, but I don't think she loves you in a boyfriend kind of way; and if she does she's way too loved up with Will to realise." I nodded encouragingly; I finished off my toast and fumbled around my jeans pocket for my phone as the message tone tinkled.

_**Afternoon Mr Abs.**_

_**What you up too? x**_

I smiled and replied,

_**Afternoon Miss Cleavage**_

_***cue blush*:) **_

_**Oh and not much, you? x**_

"Who is it?" Josh persisted, peering over my shoulder; he wolf whistled, "Well, well, well! What have we got here; Mr. Abs?" He snickered and I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Oh shut up will you?"

"Nope, now explain to me why you just called her Miss Cleavage and vies a Vis." I groaned and elbowed him again,

"It was on webcam last night, I was just wearing some joggers and she was wearing practically her undies."

"Practically or literally?" Josh pushed, his eyes gleaming.

"Practically, just a low cut top and some really short shorts." He wolf whistled again but I ignored him because my phone went off again;

_**Oh shut up!**_

_**I'm going out with Will later but that's it!**_

_**X**_

_**Awesome, what you doin? **_

_**X**_

_**Dinner and a movie,**_

_**We'll probably go back to his for a bit.**_

_**I love his bedroom it's really unique! X **_

_**Sounds fun to me!**_

_**Wanna do something till then? X**_

_**Sure! I need to go to town anyway.**_

_**I need a dress for tonight!**_

_**Pick me up in 10? X**_

_**Yeah, ok. **_

_**A **_**dress**_**? Since when? ;) X**_

_**I have to wear something other than jeans!**_

_**See you in 10! X**_

I flipped my phone shut and smiled; ignoring Josh's curious questions I went into the hall and picked up the keys to my Peugeot. I opened the front door and kicked it shut behind me in Josh's face. Exhilarated I jumped into my car and twisted the key in the ignition and started speeding towards Parkers house.

When I arrived ten minutes later I found Parker sitting on her wall nodding her head along in time to some song on her iPod. Her hair was falling loose around her face, swaying slightly as she moved, she was wearing a bright blue t-shirt with a picture of a cartoon cat that was hissing with 'Raow' written across the hips in a bold black font, the sight made me grin. Over that she wore a black and white chess checker hoodie with the hood pulled up over head; on her bottom half she had on a pair of skeleton hands black skinny fit jeans. Around her waist she wore a cartoon captions print belt which was partly covered by a plain black satchel. She looked up when and saw me sitting in the car and gave me a little wave, jumping down from the wall, making her plimsolls squeak. Parker made her way around to the passenger side and slid in,

"Hey Dame!" Parker threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, "Thanks so much for taking me into town, I don't own a single dress. You didn't have to agree y'know!" I laughed at her at turned a corner onto the main road,

"Yeah I know, but it's not a big deal. I need to make a stop at blue banana to pick up a new hoodie, so you're in luck!" Parker giggled and biffed arm.


End file.
